Un año¿diferente?
by Marta31288
Summary: Un año nuevo...lleno de inquietudes, amistades, dudas, sentimientos escondidos...pero también sorpresas, diversión, romanticismo, fiesta...una historia de adolescentes! Está basada después de la guerra y solo decir que...espero que guste!  HHr100%
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El despertar.

Sí, realmente se encontraba entumecido. ¿Pero de qué? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Harry una y otra vez. Se encontraba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia y lo único que trataba de hacer era ubicarse. No podía pensar con claridad y su cuerpo parecía no responderle, al igual que sus ojos tampoco parecían tener ganar de abrirse. ¿Dónde estaré? Esta cama me está resultando un poco incomoda, aunque tampoco sé cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí. A decir verdad…¿cómo llegué aquí? En fin…creo que no podré contestar todo esto hasta que definitivamente me anime a abrir los ojos. ¡Venga vamos! ¡Abre los ojos hombre¡ Un poco más…sólo un poco más…¡Mueve un dedo de la mano aunque sea! ¡Algo que diga que estás vivo por favor! Buffff esto es desesperante…¡espera! Escucho algo…mejor dicho, alguien…¡alguien está hablando! ¿Pero qué dice? Venga presta un mínimo de atención, aunque me parece que me va a estallar la cabeza…¡Dios! Un momento! Es… una chica la que está hablando!…me parece reconocer esa voz…sí! La conozco! No me lo puedo creer…bueno sí! Claro q me lo creo! Como no haber caído antes…si es que eres más corto que las mangas de un chaleco! Venga vamos, concéntrate en el dedo índice de tu mano derecha…concéntrate en él…imagina como tu brazo hace que muevas tu mano y tu mano mueve el dedo…Sí! Lo he notado! Esto empieza a funcionar…tengo q conseguirlo…sólo un poco más! Abre los ojos…venga Harry que tú puedes! Estoy empezando a notar un poco más de luz a través de los párpados. Por fin! Aquí estoy con los ojos medio cerrados o medio abiertos, no sé que prefiero…Y entonces…

- Harry! No me lo puedo creer! Por fin!.- Hermione, que estaba a un lado de la cama se echó a abrazar a Harry con tal fuerza que el chico lo único que puedo exclamar fue…

- Ahhhhh!.- La verdad es que ni sabía como había podido emitir ese sonido, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que estaba muy muy muy adolorido.

- Ohh! Pero que tonta soy! Perdóname Harry…lo siento mucho de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte daño, en serio! Pero es que me alegro tanto de que por fin hayas abierto los ojos…no me lo creo! Que contenta estoy!.- Hermione no podía parar de sonreír, ver a su amigo despierto era lo mejor que le podía pasar…Había estado tanto tiempo esperando ese momento…

- Her…Her…mione…muchas…gra…cias.- Harry casi no tenía voz y más aún después de semejante grito que había dado, además no sabía cuántos días llevaba dormido así que…era comprensible!.- Por favor…podrías…podrías…quiero…agua.- Ya lo había dicho! Con lo que le había costado, y sólo pudo que sonreír al ver que su amiga lo hacía también ante sus intentos por comunicarse.

- Eso Harry… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti! Jajajja.- Y seguidamente se fue a llenar un vaso de agua de una botella que había en mesita de noche.-Toma, pero bebe despacio, vale? Que llevas unos cuantos días sin ingerir ningún liquido…y tienes el estomago vacío. A ver si viene el medimago y nos dice cómo estás, pero primero…¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?.- Preguntó Hermione con mirada preocupada y apartándole el pelo de la frente.

- Ahora que he bebido…estoy mejor, gracias! Lo único es que me duele un poco la cabeza y…me noto el cuerpo un poco…entre adormilado y dolorido…cómo si no acabara de reaccionar, me entiendes? .- Harry miraba la cara de la chica como si hiciera siglos que no la veía.- por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido?

- Ehhh…pues a ver, déjame que haga cuentas…6 días, sí casi una semana…y es normal que te sientas así, después de tantos días sin moverte…el cuerpo se siente entumecido, vamos! Si no notaras nada es que no eres humano Harry! Jajaja .- Y los dos empezaron a reírse con ganas, como hacía tiempo que no reían.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger. Soy el Dr. Hallow, ¿qué tal se encuentra Sr. Potter? Me alegro de que haya despertado al fin.- Dijo el medimago mientras se acercaba a Harry y le hacía una serie de pruebas para comprobar su estado.

- Pues me encuentro bastante bien, la verdad…lo único es que estoy un poco cansado y supongo que agarrotado de no moverme…pero por lo demás…estoy perfecto!.- Contestó Harry con una media sonrisa e intentando colaborar con las pruebas que le hacía el doctor lo mejor que podía.

- Pues sí, parece que está perfectamente. Me alegro mucho de que se haya recuperado, de hecho si no pasa nada en las próximas horas le podríamos dar el alta, porqué…si no me equivoco…estará deseando salir de aquí, ¿verdad Sr. Potter?.- Dijo el doctor sonriendo por su último comentario y mirando de manera amistosa a su paciente.

- No sabe usted cuánto!.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa enorme, desviando su mirada a la de Hermione que sonría al verlo tan animado.

- Pues entonces…Srta. Granger le dejo que haga algunas llamadas para avisar de la salida del Sr. Potter del hospital y vengan a recogerlos. ¿Le parece bien? Dentro de un rato volveré para ver como se encuentra Sr. Potter y sigue como hasta ahora no habrá inconveniente en dejarle marchar.- Acabó de decir el Dr. Hallow con una sonrisa y poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Harry en señal de apoyo y ánimo.

- Harry, voy a salir un momento de la habitación para poder llamar,vale? No tardaré nada, cinco minutitos y estoy contigo!.- Dijo una alegre Hermione, que se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego darse la vuelta.

- Tranquila Hermione, si creo que no puedo ir a ningún sitio… no te parece? Jajaja .- Dijo Harry en plan bromista.

- Sí sí…más le vale Sr. Potter no haberse movido de ahí o… se las verá con una Hermione Granger que no le gustará.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa medio maliciosa y levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia.

- Anda con Hermione! No sabía yo de esa faceta tuya querida amiga jajaj .- Bromeó Harry ante el comportamiento misterioso de la chica.

- Me parece Harry que aún hay muchas cosas que no has visto de mi.- Contestó Hermione siguiendo con el secretismo, para luego echarse a reír.

- Anda ve, que tengo unas ganas increíbles de salir de aquí…por favor!.- Dijo Harry poniendo las manos como si estuviera suplicando y con una señal de Hermione y un "ahora mismo", ésta salió de la habitación para dejarlo sólo un momento.

Mientras tanto, Harry se dio cuenta de algo, sólo estaba Hermione con él. ¿Qué pasaba con el resto de la Orden? ¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Le extrañaba mucho…Además, ¿a quién llamaría Hermione para que fueran a recogerlos? Un momento! No tenía a donde ir! Bueno sí, tenía Grimmul Place. Aunque no era una casa muy de su agrado, con unos cuantos cambios, mejor dicho, con muchos cambios, lograría transformarla en un hogar. Pero bueno, aún tenía que pensar en ello. Había perdido un curso escolar por ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, al igual que sus amigos, y por tanto no habían acabado sus estudios. Podría ser una opción, no? Realizar el último año escolar sin contratiempos, sin Voldemort, sin mortífagos, sin nada que le quitara la calma, tan solo disfrutando de ser joven como nunca había hecho. Pero sobretodo, disfrutar de verdad de la compañía de sus amigos, sin pensar en planes ni profecías, sólo pasando el tiempo juntos. Sí, regresar a Hogwarts era la mejor opción sin duda y se lo comentaría a Hermione cuando tuviera oportunidad. Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, ésta entró por la puerta de la habitación con su sonrisa impecable, como siempre.

- Ya estoy aquí Harry, a que no me echaste de menos,eh?.- Dijo Hermione en plan broma mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama de su amigo.

- Por supuesto que sí Hermione, me ofendes! .- Dijo el chico dramatizando y llevándose las manos al corazón.

- jajaja anda que…en fin! Te comunico que mis padres llegaran en…una hora o algo así.- Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

- Vienen tus padres a por nosotros?.- Preguntó sorprendido y un poco nervioso, ya que con los padres de su amiga no había tratado mucho y no sabía cómo se habrían tomado que su hija estuviera un año dando tumbos por toda Inglaterra.

- Pues claro, lo único que tendré que salir a la calle para que puedan entrar, como no saben donde es…ya me entiendes, como son muggles no han venido nunca a San Mungo. ¿Por qué lo preguntabas así? ¿Hay algún problema con que vengan mis padres?.- Quiso saber Hermione, ya que por el tono y la forma en que su amigo lo había dicho parecía que se había puesto nervioso.

- Ah no no no…ningún problema! En absoluto!

- Seguro? Yo diría que te has puesto nerviosito…jajaja.- Dijo Hermione riéndose de la cara que había puesto.

- No! Claro que no! Lo que pasa…es que…es que….-Harry no sabía si decírselo o que y ahora sí empezaba a ponerse nervioso, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Harry? Son mis padres! Jajajaja Es como si…no sé, como si vinieran los padres de Ron,no? Pues lo mismo es!

- Ron!¿Cómo está Ron? ¿Y todos? No sé nada, cuéntame, dime cosas por favor!

- A ver…Ron está bien, solo que…a ver….- Dijo Hermione intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sacar a la luz lo que pasó con George, aunque Harry ya lo sabía, parecía no acordarse en ese momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? Dímelo, lo que sea, pero por favor, no me ocultes nada.- Esto lo dijo Harry con una mirada un tanto triste, sabía que había pasado algo, lo notaba en los ojos de Hermione y quería saberlo.

- Está bien…supongo que te acordarás, pero bueno…George murió durante la batalla…no se pudo hacer nada por él y…

- George! Me había olvidado por completo…sí me acuerdo…George…por Merlín…no quiero pensar en el momento que lo encontramos….-A Harry se le había esfumado la alegría que había sentido en los últimos momentos, estaba empezando a tomar conciencia de que se había producido una guerra y como tal en todas hay pérdidas. No se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar, sólo se percató de eso cuando sintió la mano de Hermione en su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas y dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

- Harry…los Weasley no te guardan ningún rencor, no quiero que pienses nada de que fue tu culpa, ellos están muy orgullosos de ti! De hecho, no se querían ir de aquí hasta que yo los eché! Jajaj.- Hermione intentó hacer reir a Harry con su comentario.

- ¿Han estado aquí? ¿Dónde están? No sé si tengo valor para mirarlos a la cara….-Harry bajó la mirada a las sábanas de su cama, incapaz de mirar tampoco a Hermione.

- Claro que sí, no seas así Harry. El Sr. y la Sr. Weasley te quieren como a un hijo más, para ellos eres su hijo Harry, darían lo que fuera por ti. Lo que pasa es que querían irse de vacaciones a Rumania con Charlie, pensaron que les vendría bien un tiempo allí, alejados de todo esto.- Dijo Hermione, dándole la explicación de porqué no se encontraban en esos momentos ahí con ellos y acariciándole el pelo intentando consolarlo.

- Ahhhh, entonces me alegro por ellos, les vendrá bien ese cambio de aires, aunque…de todas formas, cuando salgamos de aquí les escribiré una carta, no te parece? Me gustaría saber qué tal están y que no se preocupen por mí…estoy en muy buenas manos! Jajaja.- Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa presumida y levantado las cejas varias veces.

- Mira que eres,eh? Jajaja pues sí, la verdad es que no te podrás quejar! Jajaja Lo que pasa es que ellos no se querían ir porque veían que no despertabas…pero al final los convencí! jajaja.- Dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto triunfante con el puño y riendo después.

- No me extraña! Con tu capacidad de convicción…jajaja pero Hermione…una cosa que te quería preguntar… tu has estado todos los días aquí conmigo?.-Preguntó el chico un poco asombrado por la posibilidad de que su suposición fuera cierta.

- Hombre, no me pasaba aquí todo el día, solo venía a pasar la tarde para hacerte compañía y…no se, también… por si despertabas quería estar presente.- Dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, desviando la mirada de su amigo.

- Vaya Hermione…muchas gracias, de verdad…nunca podré agradecerte lo bastante por todo lo que has hecho por mí…en serio….-Harry le cogió una de sus manos apretándola ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento y sonriéndole de manera suave.

- No tienes porqué agradecerme nada tontito…sabes que siempre he estado ahí y tranquilo…que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente! Jajajaj .-Y los dos rieron ante la broma de la chica.

- Hola de nuevo chicos, veo que ambos estáis perfectamente.- Dijo el Dr. Hallow que había entrado en la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Así es doctor.- Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro Sr. Potter, con lo cual…eso quiere decir que ya está todo arreglado para que salga del hospital, le parece bien?

- Bien no…me parece genial!.- Dijo el chico radiante de felicidad.

- Pues entonces…Srta. Granger, ayude al Sr. Potter a guardar todas sus pertenencias y cuando estén listos pueden irse tranquilamente, de acuerdo?

- Muy bien Dr. Hallow.- Dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole a Harry.

- Pues por mi parte nada más. Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, que pasen un buen verano y tengan un buen viaje de regreso a casa.- Dijo el doctor inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta.- Ah! Se me olvidaba…Sr. Potter, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, en nombre de toda la plantilla de medimagos…le estamos infinitamente agradecidos.- Y con una última mirada se marchó de la habitación.

- Bueno pues…te ayudó a ponerte de pie? Necesitas algo? Tu lo que sea…dimelo,eh?.- Le dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla.

- Pues…un momento! No tengo ropa para ponerme…y no me pienso ir con esto puesto,eh?.- Dijo Harry señalándose la bata que le habían puesto mientras estaba allí.- ¿Cómo he podido ir con esto? Es horroroso!

- jajajaja Harry… jajajaja no seas así anda! Todo el mundo va igual,eh? A ver si te crees que únicamente tú llevas la bata….- Dijo Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza y poniendo una media sonrisa.- Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo te traje ropa el primer día y la dejé aquí por si acaso despertabas…que tuvieras algo para ponerte.- Le contesto Hermione, sacando de una bolsa de deporte ropa de chico y se la daba a Harry para ver que le parecía.

- Gracias Hermione! Estás en todo,eh? Pero claro…sino fuera así…pues no serías Hermione jajaj .- Dijo Harry mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma de broma.

- Que graciosito estás hoy,no? Venga va, ¿qué te parece la ropa? No sé si es de tu talla…

- Me estás queriendo decir que me has comprado ropa? Pensé que era mía! No sé…vaya Hermione, no tendrías que haberte molestado tanto…en serio…me siento mal…

- No digas tonterías Harry, no ha sido ninguna molestia, además! Fueron mis padres los que pensaron en ello, así que…a mi no tienes que decirme nada jajaja Pero bueno, espero que te esté bien y sea de tu gusto, en eso sí que he sido yo la responsable jajaj .- Comentó Hermione mientras desplegaba la ropa para que la viera.

- Vaya! Nunca…había tenido ropa tan…tan…actual! Jajajaj Es que es verdad…nunca he tenido ropa del momento…ya me entiendes, siempre usaba la de mi primo…

- Sé a lo que te refieres tranquilo…- Dijo Hermione acariciándole el brazo y mirando su expresión al ver su ropa nueva.- Pero esta ropa es únicamente tuya! Y en mi casa te espera más! Así que…ve haciéndote a la idea jajajaj

- No me digas? Pero que me habéis comprado? Toda una tienda o que?jajajaj .-Harry no lo podía creer, estaba alucinando conforme iba hablando con Hermione, cuántas sorpresas más le tendría preparadas? Un momento, había dicho que en su casa tenía más ropa para él, eso quería decir….- Hermione…una cosa…eso quiere decir que voy a estar en tu casa estos días?.- Preguntó el chico dudando un poco de su idea.

- Eso quiere decir exactamente eso Harry jajaja pues claro que vas a estar en mi casa, como te iba a dejar solo? Recién salido del hospital, sin ningún sitio a donde ir de momento…o es que no quieres pasar el verano conmigo?-Preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa, esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

- Claro claro mujer! como no voy a querer estar contigo este vera…este verano? Todo el verano contigo?.- Harry se había quedado mirándola con una cara de asombro increíble y con la boca entreabierta.

- Pero qué te pasa? Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que no te alegras,eh?

- No no, no me malinterpretes porfavor Hermione.- Decía Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza efusivamente y movía las manos de manera rápida.- Ni mucho menos, es sólo que nunca había pasado todo el verano contigo y…no sé, me pilló un poco de sorpresa jajaja pero en serio….-Dijo el chico cogiéndole un mano y dedicándole una mirada profunda que sólo decía que la verdad del momento.- estoy segurísimo que será una experiencia más que agradable estar contigo…seguro que lo pasamos de maravilla, a q si? Jajaj

- Eso ni lo dude Sr. Potter jajaja.- Bromeó la chica guiñándole un ojo para luego revolverle el pelo mientras reían.

- En fin…la verdad es que me apetece levantarme de esta dichosa cama…bufff…me siento como si tuviera el culo cuadrado! .- Afirmó de manera exasperada el ojiverde mientras se movía acercándose a la orilla de la cama para poderse levantar. A esta ocurrencia del chico Hermione respondió con una sonora carcajada.

- jajajajajaj no…me jajajaj imagino tu …culo jajajajaj cuadrado! Jajajja

- Ja ja ja muy graciosa estás tu Granger….- Decía Harry mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo y Hermione intentaba sosegarse del ataque de risa.

- Perdón…per…perdón.- Intentando recuperar la respiración Hermione.- Ayssss…en fin! Venga, ya en serio…quieres que te ayude a levantarte? Como hace tiempo que no te mueves…

- Pues no estaría mal…aunque solo sujétame ahora cuando me ponga de pie…por si acaso me mareo, vale?.- Decía Harry cuando ya tenía las piernas colgando de la cama y apoyándose con sus brazos para darse impulso y ponerse de pie.

- Venga tranquilo, que yo estoy aquí delante para sujetarte.- Afirmó la chica mientras alargaba sus brazos hacia delante preparada para recibirlo.

Así pues, Harry empezó a descender de la cama poco a poco, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y tomo las manos de su amiga, la cual se ofreció a sostenerlo un momento por si hubiera algún contratiempo. Permanecieron de pie un momento en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, esperando a que el chico se acostumbrara a estar en posición vertical. Una vez que Harry afirmó encontrarse perfectamente, se dispuso a andar y coger un poco de ritmo para no parecer un robocop cuando saliera a la calle según había dicho él.

- Oye Herm…

- Herm?.- Preguntó la chica confundida por el nuevo mote.

- Ay, no me he dado mi cuenta te molesta? Es que me parece que es más corto y cariñoso, no crees?.- Dijo Harry con naturalidad.- Pero vamos…que si no te gusta te sigo llamando Hermione, eh? Sin ningún problema…

- No no…supongo que está bien jajaj tienes razón, es mucho más corto y con un toque de afecto….-Decía Hermione pensativa.- Sí, me gusta.- Afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

- Entonces…Herm, me puedes dejar un momento que me cambie? Aunque…la verdad, lo que más me gustaría ahora mismo sería darme un baño, pero bueno…

- No te preocupes Harry, cuando llegues a casa te das un baño, ducha…lo que te apetezca,vale? jajaj Me espero fuera y cuando acabes me avisas.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez Harry se hubo vestido con la ropa nueva y avisó a la chica de que estaba listo, recogieron lo poco que había en la habitación. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, en vez de esperarse a que Hermione bajara a por sus padres, salieron ambdos directamente del hospital y los esperaron en la calle, así se tardarían menos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más, ya que un volvo de color oscuro aparcó en doble fila al verlos en la acera. De él salió un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, según pudo apreciar Harry y tenía algunos rasgos que le hacían recordar a su amiga. Sí, sin duda alguna, era su padre, y no pudo más que sonreírle al verlo acercarse con una mano extendida.

- Por fín! Harry, como te encuentras? Está todo bien?.- Decía el Sr. GRanger mientras le estrechaba la mano al chico y dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda.

- , me da mucho gusto verlo y sí sí, todo perfecto, por fín salí del hospital jaja.- Dijo Harry un tanto nervioso, ya que aunque el padre de su amiga era un tipo agradable, le causaba bastante respeto.

- Por favor Harry, llámame George, de acuerdo? Y tu pequeñaja! .- Dijo el hombre dándole un beso a su hija.- Como estás? No ha habido ningún problema a la hora de salir del hospital,no?

- No no, todo bien, no te preocupes papá jaja nos podemos ir sin problemas, así que…al coche! Y, por cierto, que sea la última vez que dejes el coche así! Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Uysss.- Decía la chica mientras iba andando la primera para entrar al coche dando un portazo.

- Esta niña no cambiará nunca jajaj.- Dijo su padre mientras le indicaba a Harry que subiera y el se dirigía a la puerta del conductor.

Una vez de camino a casa, mientras escuchaban la radio, no dejaron de hablar y comentar cosas de la familia de Hermione, pero sobretodo no pararon de recordar momentos de la infancia de la chica, la cual en muchos momentos sintió como se le subían los colores. Pero la situación más embarazosa fue, sin saber cómo había llegado a la conversación, cuándo su padre le contó a Harry el día en que la madre de Hermione le compró su primer sujetador. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y encima Harry no paraba de reírse, mejor dicho, padre y amigo de hija no paraban de reírse. Eso era…humillante!

- Basta ya,no? Se puede saber que haceis hablando de mis intimidades? Y encima riéndoos! Es vergonzoso para mi! Uysss hombres!.-Gritaba una exasperada Hermione dentro del coche mientras giraba la cara para mirar por la ventana, intentando relajarse un poco.

- Venga hija, no te pongas así! Además, sobretodo estaba contándole a Harry la reacción de tu madre jajaj es que fue…realmente increíble! Pero supongo que todas las madres harán lo mismo con las hijas…

- Pues claro papá, es lo más natural, es…uno de los momentos más importantes para una madre, no? Que su hija se está convirtiendo en una mujer y…bueno, todo eso! No sé que hago hablando con vosotros de esto…

- Herm, que no pasa nada, vale? A mi no me da vergüenza ni nada que me hables de eso…es…como decirlo…es algo natural,no? No tienes porque sentirte así.- Dijo Harry en un tono comprensivo girando su cara hacia ella y mirándola.

- Gracias Harry, es bueno saber eso…pero bien que te reías,eh? Jaja.- Poco a poco Hermione había dejado en el olvido su semblante enfadado y ahora se medio reía cuando recordaba la situación de su madre.

- Hombre…es que, a decir verdad…no me digas que no, pero es que es gracioso jajaja no me imagino a tu madre corriendo por casa diciendo eso! Jajaj

Ante el recuerdo, al final todos acabaron riéndose, incluso Hermione. Estaba empezando a atardecer, ya que cuando Harry había despertado era ya por la tarde y entre todos los preparativos y el viaje en coche se habían hecho las 7. Cuando Harry iba a preguntar si faltaba mucho para llegar, el padre de Hermione anunció que estaban muy cerca y en 5 minutos llegarían. Por lo que Harry podía apreciar al mirar por la ventana, se trataba de un barrio residencial, dónde parecía vivir gente con un nivel económico medio-alto, aun así pensó que su amiga para nada aparentaba ser de ese tipo de personas y por lo que había podido ver…su padre tampoco. Eran personas humildes y trabajadoras, que todo lo que tenían se lo habían ganado con el sudor de su frente y sabía que esas vacaciones serían inolvidables al lado de su amiga…su mejor y única amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! En el primer capítulo se me olvidó hacer una pequeña aclaración. Como se sabe, los personajes no me pertenecen, como tampoco algunos de los hechos que describo o contaré posteriormente en referencia a la guerra y otros temas. Sólo espero que os guste y disfrutéis. Intentaré a medida que avance la historia, introducir un poco de acción, ya que igual puede resultar un poco pesada, no sé! Espero que me digáis que os parece en los reviews y alguna sugerencia que podría considerar para la historia, pero tampoco seáis crueles conmigo por favor! Jajaj

Bien, sin nada más que añadir…os dejo con el segundo capítulo! Que lo disfrutéis!

**Capítulo 2: Una buena acogida.**

Cuando al fin parecía que el coche perdía velocidad, Hermione le señaló una casa haciendo que el chico posara su mirada en la que iba a ser su hogar durante ese verano. Era sencilla, toda de color blanco con unos grandes ventanales que, seguramente, permitían que el interior quedara iluminado hasta durante las horas de la tarde. Le gustaba, era minimalista, sin muchos aspectos decorativos, con líneas rectas que le daban un aspecto moderno y sofisticado, al mismo tiempo. Por la parte delantera disponía de un pequeño jardín, al parecer muy bien cuidado, que se partía a ambos lados de un camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada. Cuando dejaron el coche en el garaje y si dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, esta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una mujer con el pelo castaño rizado y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Harry! Cuánto me alegro de que hayas salido del hospital!.- Y la mujer se acercó de un solo paso y lo abrazó de manera maternal, mientras le fregaba la espalda con una mano.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Granger, estoy contento de que me dejen pasar aquí un tiempo y…

- Pero que tonterías dices! Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que te plazca, esta es tu casa también jaja bueno pasemos adentro, que estamos aquí dando un espectáculo….-Dijo la Sra. Granger mientras se apartaba para que pudieran entrar todos a la casa y cerrar la puerta.- Aquí la gente es demasiado curiosa y te cuentan hasta los pelos que tienes fuera de su lugar jajaja.- Ante el comentario de la madre de su amiga todos rieron.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias jajaja.- Contestó Harry, el cual por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto con alguien y, lo mejor de todo, es que se sentía relajado.

- Ven Harry, voy a enseñarte la casa, te parece?.-Le propuso Hermione cogiéndolo por el brazo.

- Me parece perfecto Herm.- Le sonrió el chico, mientras les hacia un gesto a los padres de su amiga como queriendo decir "ahora volvemos" con la mano.

- Mira, como puedes ver ahora estamos en la entrada,vale? Esta puerta de aquí de la izquierda es el salón….- Mientras decía esto se adentraban en ella.

- Wow! Es bonito…nunca había estado en una casa así…bueno, creo que he estado en muy pocas casas que no sean la de mis tios, la de Ron y la de Sirius…pero la tuya me gusta mucho, en serio.- Decía Harry mientras miraba por todo el salón, combinando las paredes blancas, con los muebles de una madera oscura y los objetos decorativos en rojo. Estaba simplemente asombrado, como podía ser tan bonito algo tan sencillo.

- Me gusta que te guste jajajaj la verdad es que es muy sencillo, pero nos agrada así, a veces hay casas que tienen tantas cosas por encima de los muebles que agobia…y encima luego tienes que limpiar más! Jajajaj Como ves…esto es más práctico,no?.- Dijo Hermione haciéndole un gesto global con la mano en referencia a toda la habitación.

- Pues sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo jajaj

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a lo que se suponía era una sala de estar, ya que según informó Hermione, el salón no lo solían usar mucho, solo en las celebraciones cuando venía el resto de la familia. Por lo general la vida la hacían en la sala de estar y la cocina. La primera era más o menos como el salón, sólo que un poco más pequeña y tenía algunos marcos de fotos encima del mueble de la televisión. Harry se fijó más y quedó anonadado, no lo podía creer!

- Herm…esta eres tu?.- Dijo el chico cogiendo el marco y acercándoselo más a la cara.

- Ehhh…sí…esto…ya sé que nunca os lo había dicho…pero sí jajaja.- Hermione respondió un poco nerviosa, porqué a decir verdad, ni se acordaba de que esas fotos estaban puestas ahí y que su amigo no lo sabía.

- Pero por qué no nos dijiste que hacías bailes de salón? Aquí cuántos años tenías?.- Pregunto Harry sin despegar la vista de la foto y admirando el vestido que llevaba su amiga. No haría mucho de ese momento.

- Pues…creo que esta es…del verano pasado, sí…durante el mes de Julio, antes de irnos en busca de los horrocruxes, si no me equivoco.- Contestó haciendo memoria la chica.- Esto fue que había tipo un concurso y bueno…mi primo Josh y yo participamos…cuando eramos pequeños íbamos a clase y por eso, todos los veranos practicamos un poco cuando vuelvo del colegio jajaj.- Le dijo Hermione contándole un poco la historia.- Te has quedado con la boca abierta,eh? No te lo esperabas de mi? .- Dijo la chica con una mirada divertida y una risa burlona.

- Pues…si te tengo que ser sincero…no sabía que te gustara tanto bailar…no sé! La verdad, como nunca habíamos hablado de eso…pero estoy segurísimo de que lo haces genial, como todo! Jajaja .- Le respondió el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros y guiñándole un ojo.

- No digas tonterías Harry…todo no lo hago bien, pero bailar…para mi es como…como…no sé, un momento mio, sabes? Como si me alejara del mundo y me gusta tener esos instantes para mí.- Afirmó la chica mirando otra foto que había puesta en el mueble.- Y bailar en pareja…es más complicado, tienes que confiar en el otro y sentir lo que el otro siente, compenetrarse…no sé si me entiendes jajaj quizá lo podríamos probar tu y yo a ver qué tal sale jajaj.- Ante eso, el chico puso cara de susto.

- Que, que? Yo bailando? Pero si seguro acabarías sin dedos de los pies! Jajajaj No creo que sea una buena idea Herm…soy muy muy patoso….- Dijo el chico desviando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de su falta de habilidad para bailar.

- Pero eso lo dices porqué nadie te ha enseñado…poca gente nace sabiendo jajajaj puedes llegar a coger el sentido del ritmo con la práctica, ya verás! Un día lo intentamos,vale? Venga! Por favor! Quiero bailar contigo jajaja.- Suplicó la chica juntando sus manos y mirando a su amigo con cara de cachorrito.

- Si el año pasado bailamos, te acuerdas? Cuando estábamos en la tienda un día…bueno, a decir verdad…no fue tan mal jajajaj aunque sólo hicimos el tonto un rato jajaja

- Es verdad! No me acordaba…sí…fue muy divertido, al menos durante cinco minutos pudimos evadirnos de todos los problemas y reírnos un poco jajaj.-Le contestó Hermione con la mirada perdida, recordando aquel momento, medio sonriendo.

- Está bien Herm…por intentarlo no pierdo nada…lo haré jajaja bailaré contigo un día de estos.- Dijo el chico sonriéndole y viendo como le brillaban los ojos a Hermione ante su respuesta.

- Genial!.-Gritó la chica dándole un abrazo muy efusivo.- Ya verás qué bien nos lo pasamos jajaja y tranquilo, que teniéndome a mí como profe…vas a progresar adecuadamente! Jajaj

- Modestia a parte,no? Jajajaja Anda que…serás creida!.- Mientras decían esto iban saliendo de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a la cocina, dónde estaban los padres de la chica hablando tranquilamente.

Y así, Hermione le enseñó toda la planta baja, hasta que subieron para enseñarle las habitaciones y dónde estaba el baño, ya que dentro de poco cenarían y Harry aun se quería duchar. La habitación de la chica era bastante grande pintada, a diferencia de toda la casa, de color lila de distintas tonalidades. Era el típico cuarto de una adolescente, con un escrito extralargo como dijo Harry, una cama bastante grande a decir verdad, un armario empotrado en la pared, algún mueble auxiliar y una gran estantería que casi ocupaba toda una pared. Bueno, según el chico, lo de la estantería no era lo típico de una adolescente y menos aún viendo lo atiborrada de libros que estaba. Pero esa era Hermione, sino podría estar seguro que se la habían cambiado por otra el tiempo que había pasado en el hospital inconsciente. Además, en una pared había un corcho con fotografías, sobretodo de ellos tres, de su primo, de alguna chica que no conocía…

Una vez salieron al pasillo, se dirigieron a un cuarto que quedaba a la derecha del de la chica y abrió la puerta. Hermione le indicó con la mano que entrara el primero y le dijo:

- Bien Harry, este será tu cuarto…espero que sea de tu agrado, no es muy grande pero…

- Qué dices? Es perfecto! Es…es…simplemente genial, gracias Herm.- El chico miraba por toda la habitación, admirándola.

En su opinión era perfecta, mediana, ni muy grande como la de Hermione ni muy pequeña como la que tenía cuando vivía con sus tíos. Estaba pintada de color verde clarito y los muebles eran blancos. Sí, le gustaba, le transmitía tranquilidad, serenidad, y al mismo tiempo alegría. La cama era un poco más pequeña que la de su amiga pero no le importaba para nada, estaba segurísimo que sería más cómoda y confortable que la que tenía en Privet Drive. Se había quedado callado, sólo observando el que sería su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que cerró los ojos y inspiró fuerte, dejando salir un suspiro.

- Estás bien Harry?.- Preguntó la chica poniéndose delante de él y cogiéndole una mano. Ante este gesto Harry abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- No he estado mejor en toda mi vida Herm…muchas gracias!.- Y le dio un abrazo repentino que dejó a la chica un tanto traspuesta.

- No hay de que Harry….-Decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sabiendo que su amigo no había tenido unos veranos muy agradables con sus tíos, y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de verdad.- Por cierto! Abre el armario y verás jajajaj.- Le animó Hermione, separándose de él y empujándolo donde estaba un armario mediano, también de color blanco.

Al abrirlo se encontró con ropa nueva, no había mucha pero era más de lo que Harry podía haber tenido nunca. Se quedó tan sorprendido que no podía decir nada.

- Qué te parece? Dime algo!

- Esto…todo esto…es para mi?.-Consiguió hablar el chico, mientras pasaba la mano por la ropa que tenía colgada en las perchas.

- Pues claro que sí! Te lo mereces después de todo, no crees? Jajaja.- Le dijo la chica riéndose y dándole una ligera palmada en la nuca a modo de broma.

- Oye! .-Le levantó un poco la voz sobándose la nuca, como si le hubiera hecho un daño terrible.- Ya en serio, esto es demasiado Herm…no puedo aceptarlo…no sé ni como agradecértelo ya…jajaj

- Mira Harry….-Empezó a decir Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su antebrazo.- No tienes que agradecerme nada…estoy segurísima que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí o más si cabe…me equivocó?.- Ante esta pregunta el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

- Pues entonces deja de preocuparte por eso, de acuerdo? Jajaja Ahora sólo preocupate de ser feliz y pasarlo bien…te lo mereces! Y…déjame darte otra sugerencia….- Le dijo la chica poniéndose seria y haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara más a ella, como si fuera a confersarle un secreto.-También te mereces darte un baño!.- Ante esto los dos se rieron a más no poder.

- Me parece que tienes razón Herm…me doy un poco de asquillo, tantos días sin ducharme…iu!.- Dijo cogiéndose la camiseta con los dos dedos y tapándose la nariz.

- Anda va! No seas tonto, que no hueles tanto,eh? Jajaja Coge el pijama si quieres.- Dijo la chica indicándole el armario con la cabeza.- Creo que te lo puse en el primer cajón, aunque no sé si será de tu gusto jajaj

- Si lo escogiste tu…estoy seguro de que sí jaja .- Dijo mientras se agachaba para buscar en el primer cajón.

Efectivamente, había un par de pijamas de verano, uno de color azul el cual llevaba la camiseta a rayas azul claro y azul oscuro con un dibujo blanco en el medio y otro de color rojo muy parecido. Harry cogió el primero y entonces pensó "ay va! Me habrá comprado ropa interior? Que vergüenza!"

- Eh…Herm…es que…verás….- Pero Hermione lo cortó antes de acabara.

-Por cierto Harry, tienes ropa interior en la cómoda de ahí, no sé si me ibas a decir eso jajaja.- Le dijo la chica con una medio sonrisa e indicándole con un dedo la cómoda.- Aunque en eso…si que no sé si habrá acertado jajaja.- Rió un poco nerviosa la chica.

- No te preocupes, si aunque sea por un día no pasa nada…a ver que lo mire.- Harry se dirigió hacia los cajones del mueble y abrió el primero.

En ese cajón había bóxers de todos los colores y estampados, algo que le causó mucha gracia al moreno y cogió unos que eran de color naranja con la goma de color blanco. Miró la talla y ponía que eran la S.

- No sé si te estarán pequeños o que, pero por si acaso también te cogí algunos de la M, pero son bastante elásticos…aunque tampoco sé si son de gusto ni nada…

- No te preocupes Herm, puedes estar tranquila que sí que me gustan jajaja y por lo de la talla….- Dijo el chico mientras estiraba el de la talla más pequeña para ver si le apretaría mucho.- No lo sé, yo creo que sí, me llevo estos y a ver qué tal, vale? Luego te digo jaja

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a otra puerta que llevaba al baño. Era grande, el baño de sus tíos era más pequeño. En este tenías la opción de tomar un baño o, si por el contrario llevabas prisa, también podías tomar una ducha, la cual estaba oculta por una pared de azulejos de colorines medio transparentes. La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta el resto de la casa, el cuarto de baño era bastante alegre y juvenil.

- Bueno, esto es mi baño Harry…es que mis padres tienen el suyo dentro de su habitación, así que…este sólo lo uso yo y…ahora tú claro! Jajaja Mira, aquí están las toallas.- Dijo la chica abriendo un pequeño armario que había debajo de la pila, la cual por cierto era muy moderna, era transparente.- Toma, esta misma,vale? Y bueno, te dejo que hagas lo que quieras, yo estaré abajo con mis padres, de acuerdo?.- Y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo.- Ah! No tengas prisa,eh? Tómate tu tiempo y relájate…pero tampoco te duermas! Jajajaj.-Y con eso cerró la puerta dejándolo sólo.

Por su parte, Harry empezó a quitarse la ropa, aunque hacía poco que se la había puesto, le pediría a Hermione si se la podían lavar ya que se la había puesto sin ducharse y no le parecía muy higiénico. Aunque se moría por darse un baño, en cierto modo no es que estuviera muy estresado y, la verdad, le apetecía más estar hablando con su amiga y sus padres…tal vez en otra ocasión se lo diera. Así que…se introdujo en la ducha y se dispuso a disfrutar de las sensaciones placenteras al sentir caer el agua tibia por su cuerpo. Cuando acabó y estaba secándose, se dio cuenta que había adelgazado bastante en los últimos meses, el estrés, la mala alimentación, no tener tiempo para descansar, entre otras cosas habían pasado factura. Sería cuestión de hacer algo de ejercicio a ver si recuperaba un poco de masa muscular, puede que después se lo sugiriera a Hermione a ver que opinaba ella. Se puso el pijama y unas zapatillas de estar por casa y aún con el pelo mojado salió del baño. Había dejado en el tiesto de ropa sucia la toalla y la ropa que había llevado esa tarde, ya luego lo diría, y se dirigió a las escaleras que lo llevaban al piso inferior. Cuando llegó a la cocina la Sra. Granger estaba acabando de hacer la cena, mientras Hermione y su padre hablaban sentados en los taburetes de la barra americana. Al verlo entrar su amiga se bajó de un salto y se acercó a él.

- Pues por lo visto acerté con la talla mamá, le queda que ni pintado! Jajaja .-Y todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

- La verdad es que si Herm, gracias jajaja tienes buen ojo para esto,eh?.- Le sonrió el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara un poco y sonriera.- Le ayudó a algo Sra. Granger? Se me da bien la cocina y si pudiera….-Dijo el moreno acercándose a la madre de su amiga que estaba removiendo algo en una sartén.

- No no, tranquilo, hoy no me hace falta jajaj puede que otro día sí, me lo apunto,eh? Jajajaja.- Le dijo la mujer riendo.- Pero si quieres puedes ir poniendo la mesa y esas cosas, que no falta mucho para ! por cierto…y no me llames Sra. Granger, parece que tenga 60 años por favor! No me hagas vieja antes de hora jajajaja.- Y todos se rieron ante el último comentario.- Sólo llámame Jane, de acuerdo?

- Claro, como tú quieras…Jane jajaj

Entre los tres empezaron a poner la mesa y al poco rato la madre de la chica llevó la cena. Fue un rato bastante agradable a opinión de Harry, el cual se encontraba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta que llevaban dos horas sentados en la mesa. Habían estado hablando de todo, pero sobretodo de Hermione y su vida antes de Hogwarts, antes de que supiera que era bruja. Cuando acabaron de cenar, la chica se acordó que no le había enseñado la parte de atrás de la casa, así que se lo dijeron a sus padres y abrieron los ventanales de la cocina que daban a un patio trasero. Una vez afuera, Hermione le dio a un interruptor y se fueron encendiendo algo parecido a antorchas a lo largo de todo el jardín, para que quedara mínimamente iluminado. De esta manera, Harry pudo apreciar que se encontraban como en una especie de porche o cobertizo y que, más adelante, había una piscina rectangular, como todo en esa casa, tenía una forma geométrica simple. Ésta no era muy grande, pero servía para refrescarse en los días de más calor. Además, disponían también de unos sillones blancos para tumbarse un rato y charlar (en plan chill out). El recinto estaba vallado con madera blanca puesta en vertical y, al final había como una estancia.

- Hermione…esto es…genial! Tu casa es una pasada,no?.-Dijo el chico emocionado, sin saber hacia donde mirar.

- La verdad es que sí, me gusta mucho…hace poco que nos mudamos a vivir aquí y yo…ayudé bastante a elegir el diseño, sobretodo me gusta decorar interiores, pero bueno…es más un hobbie jajaj

- Pues déjame decirte que tienes un gusto…como dirían los profesionales: exquisito jajajaj.- Le dijo Harry riéndose suavemente y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amiga.

- Gracias…Ahí al fondo hay como una especie de habitación dónde guardamos algunos trastos de aquí del jardín. Y si te fijas….- Dijo la chica señalándole algo con el dedo que había al final del jardín.- Al lado hay como una parrilla, para cuando viene mi familia en verano jajaj

- Ahhhh, por lo que veo…aquí haceis muchas reuniones familiares,no? Eso es bonito….- Afirmó el chico sonriendo.

- Pues sí, sobre todo durante las vacaciones, porque como yo no estoy el resto del año…

- Ya…entiendo, bueno pues ya me los presentarás,no? Jaja

- Por supuesto! Si creo que la semana que viene hay una cena, el sábado, así que…no te preocupes! Jajaj

- Muy bien….- Le respondió el chico mientras iban volviendo ya hacia los ventanales.

Hermione apartó las cortinas para poder pasar dentro de la cocina y le permitió el paso a su amigo. Una vez dentro, vieron que sus padres aún estaban ahí, acabando de preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente antes de subirse a dormir.

- Bueno chicos… me parece que nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya…mañana trabajamos, así que…como nos levantaremos a las 7 ya no nos veremos hasta la comida, de acuerdo?.- Decía la Sra. Granger, mientras guardaba algo en un armario.

- Tranquila mamá, nos sabremos cuidar bien durante la mañana jaja volvéis para comer,no?

- Sí sí, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos haremos la comida o algo, ya pensaré mañana.- Decía la mujer para después tapar su boca con una mano el bostezo.

Después de esto se acercó a los dos y le dio un beso a cada uno, diciéndoles buenas noches, a lo que los otros contestaron lo mismo. Por su parte, su padre acabó de arreglar unos papeles y también se despidió, sólo que a su hija sí le dio un beso, mientras que a Harry le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Harry no tenía sueño, puesto que había estado durmiendo muchos días y se encontraba bastante descansado, pero sabía que Hermione empezaba a tener signos de cansancio.

- Herm…si quieres irte a dormir también…por mí está bien,eh?- Le dijo el chico preocupado, por si su amiga no decía nada por no dejarlo solo.

- No te preocupes Harry…aunque a decir verdad…un poco cansada sí estoy.- Dijo un poco apenada la chica y sin poderlo ocultar le asaltó un bostezo monumental.

- jajajaja pues entonces…a la cama! Venga, vamos a lavarnos los dientes.

Así pues, se ocuparon de su aseo personal y se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones después de darse las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla. Harry se acostó en su nueva cama sin podérselo creer. Sólo desde que había abierto los ojos, había tenido una de las mejores tardes de su vida, y todo gracias a Hermione. Y, por lo visto, lo que le quedaba por disfrutar. Sin duda alguna, iba a tener el mejor verano. Así, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, se quedó dormido con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

Harry se despertó, empezaba a entrar algo de luz por la ventana, pero aún no había amanecido. Miró un reloj despertador que había en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las 7 menos cuarto. Aún era muy temprano, pero recordó que los padres de Hermione se levantarían a las 7. Y si…No se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó de la cama y fue al baño que compartiría con su amiga. Se lavó la cara y bajó a la cocina. Aún no se escuchaba nada en toda la casa, así que trató de ser silencioso. Quería tener un detalle con los padres de su amiga por lo mucho que habían hecho por él y, por lo menos, empezaría por hacerles el desayuno. Se puso manos a la obra, haciendo tortitas, tostadas, café, había encontrado naranjas para poder exprimirlas y hacer zumo natural, había hecho un poco de huevos revueltos con jamón…No sabía exactamente qué era lo que les gustaba, pero ya de paso podría desayunar él también, ya que con tanta comida había empezado a entrarle el hambre. Y mientras estaba poniendo la mesa, entró la madre de Hermione, la cual al verlo ahí parado con el pijama y dejando los platos en la mesa se quedó con los ojos como platos.

- Pero Harry…qué es todo esto? .-La mujer no sabía ni qué decir.

- Pues…es un pequeño detalle por todo lo que habeis hecho por mí y bueno…es algo sin importancia…y, no se…pensé que como os ibais a trabajar…pues así podríais desayunar bien y sin prisas por hacéroslo vosotros.- Decía el chico mientras acababa de dejar los vasos y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

- Vaya…es…quiero decir…vaya, me has dejado sin palabras jajaja.- Empezó a reir la mujer por su torpeza para hablar en esos momentos.- Yo que siempre bajo antes que George para preparar los desayunos de ambos…y mira lo que me he encontrado! Jajaja En serio, muchas gracias Harry.- Y diciendo esto empezó a servirse su desayuno, mientras que en ese momento el padre de Hermione hacía su aparición en la cocina.

- Vaya cariño, cada vez te superas más, lo sabías? Jaja.- Le dijo George a su esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó por su lado y se sentó en la mesa.

- Pues me parece George…que esto no lo he hecho yo jajaj cuando he bajado Harry ya nos había preparado el desayuno.- Dijo la mujer señalando con la cabeza al chico y mirando a su marido que se había sentado a su lado.

- No me digas? Pues entonces…muchas gracias chaval! Has hecho un desayuno continental, de esos que te hacen en los hoteles,eh? Jajaja .-Comentó el hombre haciendo que los otros dos rieran ante su ocurrencia.

- Pues…no lo se la verdad, pero es que no sabía que es lo que acostumbrabais a desayunar, así que…he hecho un poco de todo, espero que os guste.- Dijo Harry un poco vergonzoso rascándose la nuca.

- En mi opinión…todo lo que he probado hasta ahora está delicioso Harry, no te preocupes jajaj sabes cocinar? Algo así me dijiste anoche,no?.- Preguntó curiosa la mujer.

- Pues sí.- Afirmó el moreno mientras se servía una tostada y se ponía mantequilla por encima.- Es que cuando vivía con mis tíos…por decirlo de alguna manera…era como una especie de…criado? No se si esa es la palabra jajaj pero vamos, que les hacía el desayuno, les arreglaba el jardín, limpiaba…lo típico.- Decía el chico mientras comía distraídamente su tostada.

- No me digas? Eso es degradante! Desde luego…siendo tus tíos…como podían tratarte así?.- Preguntó la mujer visiblemente molesta por el trato que había recibido el chico.

- Bueno…al final te acostumbras, siempre ha sido así…pero ahora ya me da igual!.- Quitó importancia Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Seré mayor de edad y viviré solo, tengo dinero suficiente para mantenerme durante años, así que…

- Harry….-Lo llamo el Sr. Granger.- Sabes que aquí puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras, está también es tu casa, de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas presionado a irte ni nada de eso, incluso preferiría que pasaras este verano con nosotros y pensaras en lo que quieres hacer. Te parece bien chaval?.- Finalmente preguntó para después meterse el último trozo de tortita en la boca y llenándose la taza de café.

- De acuerdo George, os lo agradezco a los dos…de verdad.

Y así siguieron desayunando hasta que los padres de la chica se tuvieron que ir a trabajar a la consulta. Cuando ya eran casi las 8, Harry pensó que le podría hacer el desayuno a Hermione, pero a diferencia de a sus padres…a ella se lo llevaría a su cuarto. Ya quería ver su cara cuando lo viera cargado con la bandeja, solo de pensarlo se reía. Así que…se puso manos a la obra. Estaba seguro que hoy, sería un gran día.


	3. Chapter 3

Wenas! Tan solo dar las gracias por las recomendaciones (sobre todo a anita 675, Kaoru Takeda y Black) y espero que os fijéis en que las he tenido en cuenta,ok? Y bueno, no sé si sería mucho pedir que dejaran más reviews…es para mí una forma de obtener feed-back en lo que hago. Otra cosa que quería nombrar es que, como ya dije, introduciré un poco de acción más adelante pero por ahora, preferiría que nuestros queridos personajes tuvieran un tiempo de relax y disfrutaran de su adolescencia como toca. Por supuesto, ningún personaje me pertenece (por si acaso jaja). Así que…sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de mi historia.

Xoxo

Marta31288

Capítulo 3

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no hacer ruido mientras la abría con una mano y sostenía con la otra la bandeja. Lentamente abrió la puerta y acercó un ojo al trocito que dejaba ver lo poco que la había abierto. Pero todo seguía en penumbra gracias a que la chica habría bajado la persiana y sólo entraba la luz suficiente como para saber dónde estaba la cama, así como los distintos muebles del cuarto. Así que, conteniendo la respiración se deslizó en el interior de la habitación y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de su amiga, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa dejó la bandeja encima de una cómoda que quedaba próxima a la cama. Una vez hecho eso sí que se pudo fijar libremente en el estado de Hermione. Y, probablemente, de no ser porque había depositado la bandeja antes de mirar a su amiga, ésta se le habría caído al suelo estrepitosamente. La visión que tenía ante sí lo dejó en tal estado de estupor que se le había olvidado por completo que era lo que le había llevado a la habitación de la chica. Hermione se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente o eso creía, ya que no podía ver su cara debido a que estaba tumbada de lado pero dándole la espalda a la puerta, es decir, a Harry. La sábana a lo largo de la noche se le habría ido deslizando hasta dejar su cuerpo al descubierto, según la teoría que Harry confeccionó. Aunque realmente ese no era el problema. Lo malo residía en lo que la chica parecía usar como pijama…Sí, ante él estaba la inocente Hermione con una camiseta de tirantes subida hasta media espalda, sin sus correspondientes pantalones, llevando sólo un culot o braguitas dónde en la parte visible para Harry, es decir, su parte trasera había una frase cómica que decía "_here comes trouble_"…Desde luego, pensó Harry, estoy empezando a tener un problema, madre mia! Pero quieres dejar de mirarle el culo a tu amiga? Eres un pervertido! Qué hago? Qué hago? Pero dónde tenía Hermione esas piernas? Serás burro, lo que pasa es que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora…A ver, se dijo Harry a sí mismo, creo que le echaré la sábana por encima, así si se despierta…pensará que no le he visto nada…pero que equivocada estará…acabó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin más y antes de que algo empezara a despertar en él si es que no lo había hecho aún, cogió la sábana y le cubrió la mitad del cuerpo…Sí, así mejor, se dijo Harry para sí. Una vez más tranquilo, con el color de su cara habitual recuperado y sus bajos instintos apaciaguados…le dio la vuelta a la cama y fue por el otro lado para despertar a la chica. Esta vez sí le vio la cara y pudo apreciar que, efectivamente, la chica estaba teniendo un sueño bastante relajado a juzgar por su expresión tan sosegada. Pero el desayuno se enfriaba y se dispuso a entrar en acción. Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, ya que nunca le había hecho falta, la chica siempre se despertaba antes que Ron y que él, así que…pensó que de una manera suave estaría bien. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, apartándole los mechones que le caían de forma despreocupada sobre la cara y intentando extender por la almohada toda su melena, que ahora que se percataba le había crecido bastante. Harry estaba sumergido en las caricias que no se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla que tenía más expuesta, hacer eso le relajaba…Pero poco a poco empezó a notar que los ojos de Hermione se entreabrían y hacía suaves ronroneos como no queriendo despertar.

- Herm…despierta…soy yo…

- Hmmm…Harry?.- Preguntó la chica con voz soñolienta mientras abría los ojos totalmente y se daba cuenta de que lo tenía delante con su mano acariciándole el pelo. No pudo más que sonreir ante la agradable sensación.

- Buenos días perezosa…- Ante este comentario la chica se extrañó y miró el reloj despertador que tenía encima de la mesita.

- Pero si son las 8 Harry! Tampoco es tan…tarde.- Dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba abiertamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.- Y tú qué haces despierto tan temprano,eh?

Ante esa pregunta, el chico se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar dándole la vuelta a la cama (a la cama se podía entrar por ambos lados), haciendo que la chica se incorpora un poco y lo mirara confundida, además de no haberle respondido a su pregunta.

- Harry?.- Preguntó su amiga extrañada, hasta que el chico se detuvo ante la cómoda de Hermione y cogió la bandeja.

- Te he preparado el desayuno y…había pensado que te gustaría tomarlo aquí.- Respondió después de un buen rato de misterio y se sentó a su lado otra vez.

Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, no lo podía creer. Y sólo pudo reaccionar cuando su amigo le dejó la bandeja con todo el desayuno encima de las rodillas para que empezara a ingerir su primera comida del día, que por lo que parecía iba a ser bastante abundante.

- Vaya…Harry…no se qué decir.- Atinó a pronunciar Hermione atónita mientras contemplaba los diversos platos que cabían en la bandeja, sin saber por cual empezar ni cual tenía mejor pinta.

- Me conformo con un…gracias Harry!.- Acabó el chico riendo por la reacción de su amiga.

- En serio…me has dejado…sin palabras…por primera vez en mi vida.- Y ante dicho comentario los dos se rieron a carcajada limpia.- Sabes qué eso es muy difícil en mí, es más, hasta ahora yo habría dicho que era…sí, la palabra perfecta es…imposible!.- Y continuaron riendo hasta que la chica empezó a tomar su desayuno.

Al cabo de media hora pensaron que era más que apropiado hacer algo de provecho, lo que en plenas vacaciones, según Harry, había pocas opciones provechosas. Aún así, cuando la chica se vistió y se aseó, bajó a la cocina dónde el pelinegro la esperaba pacientemente mientras veía la televisión. Pasaron la mañana entre bromas, hablando de los años pasados en Hogwarts, de la familia de la chica, mirando algún que otro álbum para que Harry fuera conociendo a algunos de los miembros del entorno familiar…Cuando se pudieron dar cuenta eran casi las 12.30, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Como no habían estado haciendo prácticamente nada, le parecía que podría ser algo divertido y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione.

- Oye Herm…a qué hora volvían tus padres de trabajar a mediodía?

- Pues…normalmente vuelven sobre la 1…1 y algo, por qué?.- Preguntó la chica.

- Porqué había pensado…en darles una sorpresa.- Contestó Harry haciéndose el misterioso, cosa que últimamente hacía mucho en opinión de su amiga.

- Y qué clase de sorpresa tienes en mente,eh?.- Volvió a preguntar con una mirada suspicaz.- A ver que les vas a hacer a mis padre! Que los quiero vivitos y coleando!

- Que no tontita! A ver, había pensado de hacer la comida nosotros dos…qué te parece?.- Preguntó Harry expectante.

- Pero…Harry, es que yo….-Dijo mirando hacia distintos lugares de la cocina un poco nerviosa.- No se cocinar.- Acabó la frase con un susurro.

- y que! No seas así Herm…por una cosa que no sepas…además!.- Dijo sonriendo el chico.- Así te puedo enseñar a algo.- Acabó riendo.

- Oye! No te rías!.- Se quejó Hermione dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- Que no que no…Entonces a ver, a tus padres les gusta la pasta? Bueno, a ti sí que sé que te gusta…verdad?

- Sí sí y tranquilo que a mis padres también.- Afirmó la chica sonriendo por el plan de comer pasta, con lo que le gustaba no podía esperar a probar la que hacía Harry.

- Entonces…yo creo que estaría bien unos spaguettis a la carbonara.- Dijo el chico que había estado sopesando lo que mejor le salía cuando había cocinado en casa sus tíos.- A vosotros os gusta?

- Me encanta! Sí sí, por mi perfecto! Así me enseñas como se hace,eh?.- Empezó a decir Hermione emocionadísima, ya que era la salsa que más le gustaba.

Así pues, se pusieron manos a la obra con la comida, pero primero revisaron que no les faltara ningún ingrediente. Para cuando estaban acabando de hacer la salsa carbonara se escuchó como llegaba el coche de los padres de Hermione y lo dejaban en el garaje de la casa. Así que, mientras Harry le daba los últimos toques al plato, la chica puso la mesa a todo correr.

- Ya estamos en casa!.- Gritó la madre de Hermione des del vestíbulo de la casa, mientras que escuchaban como se acercaba a la cocina por sus pisadas y además decía.- Mmmm, a qué huele? Qué estáis haciendo chicos?

- Hola mamá! Hemos preparado la comida.- Le dijo la chica que había salido a su encuentro a mitad de la cocina para darle un beso a su madre e indicarle que pasara.

- Hola Emma, cómo ha ido la mañana? Espero que tengáis hambre,eh?.- Pregunto el chico, riendo ante la cara que ponía la madre de Hermione viendo la comida que acababa de poner en los platos el moreno.

- Madre mía que pinta tiene eso!.- Ese era el Sr. Granger que acababa de hacer su aparición al lado de su mujer y miraba los platos con ojos desorbitados, e incluso parecía que se relamía los labios.

- Pues entonces…todos a comer!.- Anunció Hermione cogiendo dos platos para llevarlos a la mesa, así como también Harry y George.

Empezaron a disfrutar de la sabrosa comida que habían preparado ambos chicos, la cual les había salido de diez, según los comentarios de los padres de la castaña, agradeciéndoles el detalle, sobre todo su madre que era a la que le tocaba cocinar hoy.

- Eso no se vale! No es justo Jane…- Decía George mientras recogían la mesa.-Pues que sepas que mañana la haces tú que porque hayas tenido suerte hoy…no te vas a librar!.-Ante este comentario todos se rieron y la madre de Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Este hombre no tiene remedio…pero que sí, no te preocupes…acordamos que cada uno se encargaba de hacer las comidas tres días a la semana,no? Y Hermione sólo la hace un día…pues ya esta!.- Enfatizo la mujer levantando los brazos en señal de obviedad.

Y así, siguieron bromeando sobre el tema, de verdad que a veces parecía el club de la comedia, pero se veía a leguas que ambos se querían con locura, aunque se hicieran rabiar sabían que nada de lo que se decía era verdad, o al menos, totalmente verdad. Cuando llegó el momento, los padres de la chica anunciaron su partida hacia el trabajo otra vez, dejándolos solos durante toda la tarde. La verdad, para Harry, no hacía falta hacer mucho para sentirse bien, estaba con su mejor amiga, se sentía a gusto con ella, incluso manteniendo silencio llegaba a ser un silencio cómodo…sin necesidad de hablar…Así era como se encontraban en esos momentos, estaban tumbados en unas hamacas que habían sacado para tomar un poco el sol en el jardín. Sí, no hacía falta nada más. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que empezaba a ser feliz…notaba un no se qué dentro de él, algo que le hacía estar contento todo el día, algo que le hacía estar bien…y supuso, por su poca experiencia, que era el principio de su vida en paz, o al menos eso esperaba. Habían ido a dar un paseo hacía un rato por la urbanización, ya que Hermione aún no le había enseñado todo de lo que disponían en ese barrio residencial. Y parecía ser que tenían muchas cosas con las que entretenerse, sobretodo en actividades deportivas. Sería genial que Hogwarts tuviera todo eso, muchos seguro que desconocerían algún deporte de esos, mayormente los alumnos de familia de magos. Y entonces se acordó…no le había comentado nada a Hermione sobre su idea de volver a la escuela e, instintivamente giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica. Ésta estaba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, parecía desprender una paz y tranquilidad que nunca hasta el momento había sido capaz de verle. O puede que sí, no lo sabía…lo único que tenía claro es que estando con ella siempre se había sentido bien y la chica había puesto todo su esfuerzo en tranquilizarlo en los momentos cruciales, con una mente fría que a veces incluso asustaba. Muy a su pesar, creyó que era el mejor momento para comunicarle su decisión, interrumpiendo su momento de relax.

- Herm…- La llamó el chico suavemente para no exaltarla.

- Mmm.- Contestó la chica asintiendo un poco con la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

- Me gustaría comentarte una cosa…aunque si prefieres te lo puedo decir más tarde…- Fue entonces cuando la chica, finalmente, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y se puso una mano para cubrirse un poco los ojos del sol.

- Claro Harry dime.- Le animó con una sonrisa ligera, a lo que el chico respondió incorporándose de la hamaca y quedando sentado mirando a su amiga directamente.

- He estado pensando desde que desperté ayer…Y bueno…ahora que todo ha acabado y me siento más tranquilo y capaz…- La chica lo observaba con una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo incitándole a acabar con algún que otro asentimiento.- En fin, que me gustaría volver a Hogwarts para acabar el último año que nos quedó pendiente.- Finalizó rápidamente, dejando la elocuencia de lado y esperando expectante lo que le tuviera que decir la chica.

Pero la respuesta por parte de ella seguía sin llegar, se había quedado mirándolo en la misma posición que estaba todo el tiempo, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. No sabía si eso era bueno, si ella tenía otros planes para su futuro, si le parecía genial, si lo acompañaría o no…Así que, aunque solo habían pasado unos segundos para él era una eternidad y se levantó de la hamaca para acercarse a la piscina. Fue entonces, al verlo levantarse, que la chica reaccionó también y se levantó rápidamente.

- Harry!.- Gritó Hermione, haciendo que el chico se girara asustado por el grito y viéndola a un par de metros de él.- Eso es genial!.- Y en un impulso corrió los pocos metros que los separaban y se tiró contra él abrazándolo.

Y a continuación solo se escuchó: "Her…Hermione!", un grito parecido a un "Ahhhhhh!" y, pocos milisegundos después un estruendoso "chofffffff". Sí, por muchos gritos que dieran y por muchos intentos frustrados por parte de Harry de mantener el equilibrio…demasiado tarde! Habían caído a la piscina sin poder evitarlo. Después de unos segundos de silencio en el jardín, ambos jóvenes salieron a la superficie dando bocanadas de aire y alguna que otra tos por el inevitable trago de agua al caer a la piscina con la boca abierta, seguramente, al menos en el caso de Hermione. La pobre no paraba de toser y Harry, como buen amigo, la condujo al borde de la piscina mientras la chica intentaba normalizar su respiración y no prestar atención al gusto que se le había quedado en la boca. Con un poco de impulso, el chico la levanto por la cintura, ayudándola a sentarse en el borde, mientras él salía de un salto apoyando sus brazos y sentándose a su lado. La chica aún respiraba un poco agitada y Harry para reconfortarla un poco le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

- Estás bien Herm? Ya se te pasa?

- Sí…ha sido más el susto y encima el pedazo trago de agua que he dado…madre mia! Casi me muero en el intento de respirar!.-Exclamó la chica pasándose una mano por la garganta y tosiendo ligeramente, para intentar recuperar su voz y que no sonara tan ronca.

- Venga va, no pasa nada! Si en el fondo ha sido divertido,no?.- Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, a ambos les vino la imagine del momento de la caída como si fueran un espectador del acontecimiento no pudieron evitarlo y empezaron a desternillarse de la risa.

- Ha…Harry…tendrías que a ver visto…tu cara!.- Decía entrecortadamente por la risa.- Era…todo un panorama…y encima agitabas los brazos….-Y ahí ya no pudieron parar.- Parecías un pájaro! Aleteando!

- Pues tu…no te quedas atrás! Te he visto…hasta la campanilla con tu grito ultrasonido!

Y así, siguieron riéndose a pleno pulmón, algo que últimamente según Harry parecía ser bastante habitual en ellos. No sabía el motivo, podría ser que ahora se sentían más cercanos después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, podría ser porque simplemente estaba a gusto con ella…pensaba mientras giraba para mirar silenciosamente el perfil de su amiga, estando aún sentados en el borde de la piscina, aunque ella tenía la cabeza un poco echada hacia atrás con sus brazos apoyados. Sí, notaba que ahora tenía más confianza con ella, que podían hablar de muchas cosas, de cualquier tema, y sabía que siempre la tendría ahí, con él.

- Entonces te parece bien que vuelva a estudiar?.- Interrogó el chico rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había establecido y haciendo que la chica girara levemente la cabeza hacia él y lo mirara con una sonrisa radiante.

- Harry…nada me podría parecer mejor que eso.- Y ahora sí, se incorporo un poco y abrazó al chico con afecto, a lo cual éste correspondió.

- Me alegro mucho…pero tu vendrás también,no? No me dejarás sólo….- Dijo Harry poniendo cara de cachorro haciendo que la chica se riera por su expresión.

- Pensaba que no acabaría mis estudios Sr. Potter? Me ofende!.- Añadió Hermione poniéndose una mano en el pecho y expresándose de manera melodramática.

- No no, claro que sabía que los acabarías jaja por algo eres Hermione Jane Granger!.- Enfatizó el chico levantando un puño en señal de proclamación, haciendo reir a la chica y ganándose un ligero empujón.

Decidieron que cuando se cambiaran de ropa, ya que habían caído a la piscina vestidos, escribirían una carta a Ron avisándole de que Harry había salido del hospital y de su decisión de reanudar sus estudios en Hogwarts, estando casi seguros que su amigo pelirrojo aceptaría también, por algo eran el Trío Dorado,no? Esta vez no sería distinto, se dijo Harry así mismo, aunque de seguro este año sí sería diferente o eso esperaba; sin Voldemort, sin tensión, sin horrocruxes…aunque algún grupo de mortífagos quedaba suelto, pero la amenaza no era la misma ni por asomo, al menos eso pensaba él, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que no. Ambos habían acordado que una vez tuvieran la contestación de su amigo, mandarían una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall, para informarle de su reincorporación a los estudios, sabiendo de antemano que estaría encantada con su vuelta.

Así siguieron el resto de la tarde, charlando tranquilamente y planificando lo que harían al día siguiente, ya que si bien estaban de vacaciones, tampoco era cuestión pasar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada. Pensaron que sería provechoso dedicar un par de horas al día para refrescar algunos hechizos y pociones en vista al comienzo del nuevo curso, ante lo cual Harry se mostró, para sorpresa de la chica, bastante colaborador y con mucha iniciativa, aunque una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, así que…"ya veremos mañana, si se mantiene su motivación", se dijo Hermione. Durante la cena con los padres de la chica, les comentaron su intención de volver a los estudios, cosa que al matrimonio apoyó desde el primer momento y se sintieron orgullosos por el interés que ponía Harry en su futuro.

- Y dime Harry…ya sabes a que te quieres dedicar?.- Preguntó George.

- Pues…hasta ahora había querido ser auror, pero en estos momentos…no sé si me apetece seguir luchando…estoy un poco cansado…- Contestó el chico desviando la mirada del padre de Hermione y jugando un poco con su cena.

- Es normal Harry…- Lo apoyó su amiga.- Has pasado toda tu vida de batalla en batalla…pero no te preocupes, encontrarás tu vocación.- Le animó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Lo sé…también me gustaría dedicarme al quidditch profesional, aunque esas carreras suelen ser cortas…vamos, que no me puedo dedicar toda la vida a eso.- Dijo reanudando su actividad de comer más animado.

- Claro…bueno, tu tranquilo chaval…por ahora céntrate en tus estudios y luego…ya se verá.- Le propuso el padre de su amiga sin querer atosigarlo.

Como después de cenar aún no tenían sueño, Hermione tuvo la idea de ver alguna película en el salón, aunque tampoco querían acostarse muy tarde. El motivo? Pues habían acordado pintar la valla del jardín y así quitarle trabajo a su padre porqué, según él, nunca tiene tiempo y quería que estuviera hecho para el próximo fin de semana por la visita del resto de la familia. No eran muy nuevas las películas que Hermione tenía, pero a Harry le llamó la atención una que, aunque parecía tener bastante tiempo, su argumento era divertido y al parecer…era de jóvenes que estudiaban en un instituto…

- Yo quiero ver esta.- Le propuso el chico dándole la película a su amiga, la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Esta? Jaja No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de películas.- Dijo Hermione medio riendo.

- Uy! Y qué tiene de malo "Grease"? Si se puede saber…Además.- Continuó acomodándose en el sofá.- En toda mi vida no he visto ninguna película, así que…no sé ni cuál es mi gusto!.- finalizó con una sonrisa y dando unos toques con la palma de la mano a su lado, para que la chica se sentara.

- Ahhhh, vale vale, tienes razón…pues es que esta película tiene unos cuantos años y es tipo un musical…la verdad es que es una de mis preferidas.- Acabó sonriendo la chica, parecía emocionada por volver a verla.

- Si? Pues mira! Vas a tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo…y encima conmigo! Eso es todo un privilegio,eh?.- Dijo el chico haciendo el gesto de quitarse flores de sus hombros con altanería.

- Miralo! Serás creido?.- Le contestó su amiga con una expresión asombrada y dándole un empujón, a lo cual el chico respondió con una sonora carcajada.

- Era bromita Herm…ya sabes que yo no soy así!

De esta manera, se dedicaron a ver la película tranquilamente, aunque Hermione cuando empezaba alguna canción se emocionaba tanto que acababa cantándola ella también. "Esta chica es increíble" se dijo Harry, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo. "Se sabe todas las canciones! Bueno…tampoco me extraña, es Hermione,no? Se lo sabe todo!...Y encima tiene buena voz, lo que le faltaba para el lote!". La verdad, es que a Harry le gustó bastante la película, aunque estaba un poco anticuada, era divertida y las canciones eran graciosas, le daban un toque a la trama.

- Qué te ha parecido?.- Le preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba para apagar el televisor y se giraba para ver su respuesta.

- La verdad…me ha gustado, porque aunque tenga unos añitos…al centrarse en el instituto y tal…parece que no tenga tanto tiempo,no?.- Dijo meditando un poco.- Además, las canciones están bien, no? Es más, ahora no me puedo quitar de la cabeza una de las últimas canciones!.- Exclamó el chico revolviéndose los cabellos, ante lo cual la chica se rió.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado jaja qué canción dices? La de… "you're the one that I want, oh oh oh, honey!".- Le cantó la chica, haciendo que él la mirara un poco sorprendido.

- Esa esa! Por cierto…sabías que cantas bien? Nunca te había escuchado…

- Bueno…algo me han dicho mis padres, en realidad, cuando hacemos las reuniones tipo la que haremos el sábado, pues…digamos que ponemos el singstar o algún juego de esos que son para cantar y nos reimos un rato.- Acabó la chica, un poco ruborizada y riendo al recordar las otras ocasiones en las que habían hecho eso.

- Ahhh, tiene que ser gracioso sí…sobretodo escucharme a mi jajaja .- Rió Harry por su comentario.

- Uy! Pero por qué? Seguro que no cantas tan mal…o por lo menos, seguro que no lo haces tan mal como mi tío Michael, ya verás ya….- Le comentó la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano de arriba abajo, a modo de espera y veras!, ante lo cual ambos rieron sonoramente.

Y así, siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que fue hora de irse a la cama. La verdad es que había sido un día bastante tranquilo, hablando, disfrutando de la compañía mutua… "si eso era lo que hacían los adolescentes normales…quería que siguiera así" se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras se metía en la cama, dispuesto a pasar otra noche agradable, hacía tanto que no tenía pesadillas… A veces le parecía un sueño, no podía creer que ya no existiera amenaza y tenía miedo que de golpe tuviera que despertar para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de una batalla sin fin…Pero no, ahí estaba, disfrutando por una vez en su vida, aunque en cierto modo se sentía egoísta…se acordó de los Weasley, de la pérdida de uno de sus hijos…de un amigo…y lo mal que lo estarían pasando, sobretodo Fred…quería verlos, pero al mismo tiempo no encontraba el valor para mirarlos a la cara, aunque sabía que no era su culpa…todos habían jugado su papel en la guerra, unos con más suerte que otros…y ese había sido el desenlace. Dejó escapar un suspiro, no quería pensar en eso, pero siempre había un momento en que todos esos recuerdos volvían a su mente, haciéndole sentir culpable por todas las pérdidas, por todo el daño y, siempre, intentaba acabar pensando que cada uno había sido una pieza en el juego y sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, nadie tenía la culpa. Esta vez no fue diferente, intentó alejar todos esos pensamientos y relajarse para poder envolverse en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un espléndido sol, cosa que animó a ambos jóvenes a realizar la tarea que su padre les había encomendado, encontrando los botes de pintura en la caseta que había al final del jardín. Se pusieron manos a la obra bastante temprano, ya que no quería que se les hiciera muy tarde, además, hacía tan buen día que parecía que lo estuvieran desperdiciando haciendo eso en vez de pasear o hacer otra cosa. Así que…para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se pusieron un bañador en el caso de Harry y la parte de arriba del bikini en el caso de Hermione, junto con un short de deporte. De esta manera, podrían aprovechar para tomar el sol mientras pintaban la valla. La mañana se la pasaron entre bromas, dándose algún que otro brochazo entre ellos, haciendo que pareciera que se habían pintado más ellos que la valla.

- Sabes Herm? Te queda muy bien el blanco.- Bromeo el chico mientras veía que su amiga tenía la cara un poco pintada, así como también los brazos, la espalda, la tripa y el pecho.

- No me digas? Pues esto es por tu culpa,sabes?.- Dijo la chica apuntándole peligrosamente con la brocha y sacudiéndola adrede de vez en cuando para salpicarle.

- Oye! Que no has tenido bastante aún? Que mira…no sé quién de los dos está peor.- Contradijo Harry haciéndose señas a él mismo y mirándose.

- La verdad…es que a ti no te queda muy bien,eh?.- Le dijo ella acercándose con brocha en mano.- Tal vez con un poco más…- Y sin que Harry lo pudiera evitar, Hermione le estampó la brocha en su pecho desnudo.

- Ehhh!.-Grito el chico cogiéndole el pincel.- Pero tu de que vas? Ni que fuera un cuadro!

- Pues oye…con lo blanquito que eres…podrías pasar!.- Dijo riéndose la chica.- Que no no, perdona! Era una broma!.- Empezó a disculparse, dando pasos hacia atrás al ver como su amigo se acercaba lentamente con las dos brochas goteándole pintura blanca.

- Eso Herm…no ha estado bien…pero nada…nada…bien.- Decía el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ya puedes empezar a arrepentirte…

- Venga Harry…sólo ha sido una broma…no seas así por favor!.- Decía mientras chocaba con la mesa, sin poder escapar.

- Ahora recibirás tu merecido guapa de cara….- Y en un impulso se acercó a ella rápidamente haciendo que la chica gritara por su cercanía.

Y muy contrariamente a lo que Hermione esperaba, en un rápido movimiento, la levantó y se la cargo en el hombro, haciendo que la chica empezara a gritar su nombre y pidiéndole que la bajara. Harry, no le respondía y lo único que hacía era reir ante los intentos frustrados de su amiga por golpearle la espalda para que le dejara bajar. El chico fue avanzando sin decirle hacia donde se dirigían, hasta que paró, haciendo que Hermione intentara ver dónde se encontraban.

- No no Harry, ahora no!.- Gritaba pataleando, provocando que su amigo se tambaleara un poco.

- Demasiado tarde Herm….- Riendo, la bajo de su hombro pero para poderla coger en brazos, haciendo que la chica viera confirmadas sus sospechas, estaba siendo sostenida por sus brazos y el agua de la piscina quedaba debajo.

- Venga Harry…no me hagas esto!

- A la de una….- Empezó a contar mientras la acercaba más a la piscina.- Y a la de dos!.- Y la soltó, haciendo que la chica cayera estrepitosamente al agua y saliera a la superficie más que enfadada.

- Por lo menos habrías podido contar hasta tres!.- Gritó resoplando mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y escurriéndose el pantalón una vez fuera.

- Es que así era más sorpresa! Ha sido divertido! Jajaja .- Decía mientras recordaba la cara de su amiga y empezaba a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Hombres! No sabéis tratarnos con delicadeza, verdad?.- Respondió Hermione mientras cogía una toalla para secarse un poco, a lo que Harry contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Así siguió la mañana, sin más altercados de ese tipo, consiguiendo acabar la tarea antes de la vuelta de sus padres, aunque Hermione habría jurado que no sabía si les llegaría la pintura para acabar, ya que habían desperdiciado una gran cantidad entre juego y juego. Mientras se duchaban y cambiaban para bajar a comer, la chica estaba en su habitación cepillándose el pelo y pensando en el gran cambio que había sufrido su amigo. "No parece el mismo…supongo que será algo bueno, es mucho más abierto conmigo…y lo pasamos genial la verdad" pensó con una sonrisa "estoy tan a gusto con él…casi ni me acuerdo de Ron…Ron…qué le voy a decir cuando tengamos que hablar del beso que nos dimos? Madre mia…seguro que me pregunta algo cuando tenga oportunidad" pensó preocupada, la verdad es que no sabía lo que él sentía por ella, al igual que ella tampoco sabía lo que sentía por él, era muy confuso todo. Sí que hacía un tiempo se había sentido muy atraída por él, concretamente en su 6º curso…pero desde entonces… "y si no nos gustamos por qué nos besamos? Bufff esto es muy complicado…cuando estoy con Harry…me siento genial y sobre todo comprendida, con Ron…no sé, es que son tan diferentes…uysss!" Desde que Harry salió del hospital, cuando tenía algún momento para meditar sobre eso acababa igual, se exasperaba, se ponía nerviosa y optaba por olvidarse del tema…claro está, hasta la próxima vez que pensara en ello. Sólo esperaba que consiguiera aclararse antes de que se reencontraran con Ron y que, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera decidido…este lo aceptara, al igual que Harry, ya que empezar una relación con Ron…posiblemente trajera consecuencias en el trío, porque siempre sobraría uno. Pero por la misma regla de tres…tampoco podría salir con Harry en el caso de que le gustara… "en menuda ecuación me he metido".

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado…como veis parece que vaya a empezar un poco la encrucijada, ya se verá…jjajajja no voy a adelantar nada! Por cierto, me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que la gente dejara más reviews,ok? Muchas gracias por leer!

Besos! Y hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los que me lean! Jajaj perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido unos días bastante agobiantes y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes…I'm sorry! Espero q no me lo tengáis en cuenta…os está gustando la historia? Aunque aún falta muuuucho, pero me gustaría saber opiniones. También dar las gracias a la gente q me dejó reviews y … espero q hayan más!

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. No olvidéis que los personajes no me pertenecen, son únicamente de J.K. Rowling, aunque puede q en los próximos aparezca alguno de cosecha propia. Todo a su debido tiempo!

Besos! Y a disfrutar!

Capitulo 4: Algo raro pasa.

Después de semejante mañana, ambos aún se reían por los "incidentes" con la pintura cuando se acordaban, y tras una agradable comida con los padres de la chica, ahora se encontraban estudiando un rato, aprovechando el tiempo, según Hermione. A diferencia de lo que ésta se imaginaba, observó como su amigo se concentraba de soberana manera en aquello que estuviera leyendo, en esos momentos DCAO, lo cual le parecía bastante sorprendente. Hermione no podía estar más satisfecha ante el interés de éste, así que lo dejó estudiar hasta que el chico dijera "ya no puedo más" como era habitual en él. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y la chica empezaba a preocuparse "qué le pasará?...esto ya es demasiado raro, si creo que no ha levantado la cabeza en todo el rato…y llevamos casi 2 horas aquí sentados!". Con tanta curiosidad mezclada con preocupación, la chica no podía concentrarse en lo suyo y eso también la estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que para remediar la situación se dispuso a preguntarle.

- Ehmm…Harry….- Habló suavemente y casi de manera inaudible.

- Mmm.- Le contestó con un simple murmullo el chico y sin despegar la vista del libro.

- Harry…estás bien?.- Preguntó la chica bajando un poco su cabeza intentando encontrar los ojos de su amigo.

- Sí claro… por qué no iba a estarlo?.- Le cuestionó confundido Harry.

- No sé…te veo tan…concentrado, sin levantar casi la mirada del libro….- Y vio como el chico la miraba más confundido aún y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.- Qué quieres Harry? Es muy raro ver como te pasas 2 horas estudiando…cosa que no has hecho nunca! ni estando en exámenes!.- Exclamó la chica señalando el libro que él estaba leyendo todo el rato.

- Dos horas? Pero que dices Herm?.- El chico empezó a reírse pero al ver que ella le dirigía una mirada seria su risa fue disminuyendo.- Mira Herm…si fuera así, tu sabes que ahora mismo te diría que estoy agotado y que ya no puedo más…no es el caso! Me siento perfectamente…podría estar dos horas más si quieres.- Acabó brindándole una sonrisa a la chica, la cual tenía la boca entreabierta.

- No…no entiendo nada Harry…de verdad te encuentras bien? No tienes fiebre?.- Y sin que el chico lo viera venir Hermione le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura, ya que se había dado cuenta que parecía tener un poco de colores de cara.

- Hermione! No es….-Pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- Harry! Estás ardiendo! Por qué no me has dicho nada?.- Le reprochó la chica con mirada severa, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por él se levantó de su silla y salió del cuarto de estudio donde se encontraban.

- Pero que dices? A..a donde vas Herm?.- Le gritó el chico más exasperado aún por la actitud de su amiga y encima por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, aunque fue por pocos segundos ya que la chica ya estaba de vuelta y traía algo en su mano.

- Había ido a por un termómetro y….- Dijo Hermione informándole y poniendo una mano casi delante de la cara del chico ya que había visto que iba a interrumpirla.- Y…no me seas crio, te lo vas a poner,vale? Quiero comprobar si tienes fiebre.- Ante estas palabras el chico se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara hacia un lado, en señal de negarse a hacerlo.- Venga Harry! Te estás comportando como un crio de 3 años…-Aún así su amigo seguía, aparentemente, ignorándola.- A ver…si te tomas la temperatura…mañana iremos a…a…-Pero no sabía que sitio decirle que a Harry le fuera a hacer ilusión, aunque veía como él la estaba observando de reojo en espera de su propuesta.- Iremos al Callejón Diagón a pasar la mañana, te parece?

Esto hizo que Harry girara la cabeza rápidamente y le mostrara una sonrisa radiante. Sabía que al chico le encantaba pasear por allí, se sentía en su mundo, a dónde pertenecía realmente y, también sabía, que ante esa propuesta no se iba a poder negar. Y así fue, su amigo obedientemente, tomó el termómetro para ponérselo y, en parte, satisfacer la duda que tenía Hermione. Una vez el artilugio emitió un sonido de aviso de que ya estaba la temperatura tomada, Harry se lo sacó y se lo ofreció a su amiga sin siquiera mirar qué marcaba el numerito digital, volviendo a su tarea de lectura.

- Por Merlín! Harry! Tienes 38.3! Te duele algo? La garganta tal vez? El estomago lo tienes bien? No lo entiendo….-Decía la chica preocupada y mirándolo para ver alguna señal de que su amigo se encontrara mal.

- Hermione!.- La llamó Harry, un poco exasperado por la inquietud de la chica.- No te preocupes tanto quieres? Primero tranquilízate y luego pensamos.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se paraba delante de su amiga, tomándole las manos para luego volverla a sentar a su lado.

- Esta bien….-Contestó no muy conforme.

- A ver…no me encuentro mal,vale? Quiero que eso lo tengas muy muy claro…-Ante esa afirmación, la chica sólo pudo que asentir.- Lo único que sí te voy a decir es que noto como si la cabeza me fuera a reventar desde hace un rato, pero nada más…

- Pero Harry…si tienes fiebre es que hay alguna infección, no sé…algo que no está bien en tu organismo, me entiendes?.- Le dijo tomandole la cara entre las manos para mirar como tenía los ojos y si todo estaba en orden.

- Herm…tranquilízate, si quieres mira, nos esperamos 10 minutos y me vuelvo a tomar la temperatura, por si hubiera sido un error,vale?.- Hermione pareció conforme con la sugerencia.- Y luego…pues si eso me ducho para que me baje la fiebre o lo que sea que tenga, de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien…sí, vale.- Acabó medio sonriéndole al chico que tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas y le hacía pequeñas caricias para tranquilizarla.

Dejaron de estudiar para sentarse un rato en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión. En esos momentos, Harry empezó a tener una sensación rara, además de que la fiebre le hacía estar un poco adormilado y eso, muy a su pesar, lo había notado Hermione aunque ésta no le había dicho nada. Pero no tuvo esa suerte mucho tiempo, ya que, como habían acordado previamente, se tenía que volver a tomar la temperatura. Y, para su desgracia, el resultado no pudo ser el que deseaba, la fiebre le había subido unas décimas. Hermione estaba muy preocupada y más aún al decirle el chico que no le dolía nada…lo único que notaba era una extraña sensación, como de presión dentro de él, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo.

- Pero Harry…no entiendo lo que quieres decir…

- No te preocupes Herm, de verdad…si es que yo tampoco sé exactamente lo que me pasa…pero tranquila.- El chico suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente, la cual la notaba caliente y un poco sudada.- Ahora subiré y me daré una ducha, a ver si así se me pasa.- Acabó el chico dándole una media sonrisa para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

- Bueeeno…de todas ahora subiré contigo, no te vayas a marear o algo de la fiebre…-El chico se giró para mirarla rápidamente, pensando que iba a entrar con ella al baño para tenerlo vigilado.- Al baño no voy a entrar…tranquilo…jajaj.- No pudo evitar reírse por la cara que había puesto Harry.

- Ahhhh, me habías asustado de verdad,eh?.- Decía mientras se relajaba y se pasaba la mano por el pelo aliviado.

- Ay madre! Mucho miedo…pero muy poca vergüenza,eh?.- Le reprochó en broma Hermione mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del sofá y se dirigían a la planta de arriba para preparar el baño.

La chica lo ayudó a organizarlo todo y le obligó a no cerrar la puerta con pestillo por si acaso, según ella, le pasaba algo y tenía que entrar a socorrerlo. Mientras tanto, Harry se dispuso a tomar su baño e intentar relajarse. No sabía porqué pero sentía como si algo estuviera creciendo dentro de él, se notaba un tanto ansioso, con presión interna…y la fiebre que tenía no le estaba ayudando a centrarse dicha sensación y podérsela explicar a su amiga. Pero sí, todo era muy raro, parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Qué le estaba pasando? Justo cuando todo estaba como tenía que estar, tranquilo, en paz, feliz, sin nadie que le impidiera disfrutar de la vida. Intentó gozar la sensación del agua envolviéndolo, pero estaba tan destemplado que no conseguía dejar de temblar, cosa que impedía que se relajara. En un momento dado se escuchó como Hermione dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y le preguntó si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo. El chico en un principio dio un respingo tal, que casi se pone de pie de un salto. Pero cuando vio que la chica sólo se preocupaba por él y ver si estaba bien, se relajó y le contestó para que se quedara tranquila.

Poco rato después, Harry salía del baño, aunque se encontraba igual que cuando entró. Cuando dejó todo ordenado se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, dónde suponía que esta se encontraría. Vio la puerta cerrada, con lo cual llamó y abrió, sin esperar que la chica respondiera. Sí, había sido un acto inconsciente, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había abierto la puerta, que se encontraba parado en el umbral con la mano en la manivela y que, sobre todas las cosas, tenía una cara de pasmarote increíble. Y no era para menos. Ante él, se encontraba una Hermione cambiándose de ropa o más concretamente, una Hermione con la parte de arriba desnuda salvo por el sujetador y, parecía ser, que se acababa de quitar la parte de abajo.

- Harry! Pero qué haces?.- Ante semejante grito de la chica, la cual intentaba de alguna manera cubrirse con algo sin conseguirlo, Harry reaccionó y salió atropelladamente del cuarto sin ni si quiera cerrar la puerta de lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

De ahí, se fue directo a su habitación tirándose de los pelos. Cómo había podido tener semejante falta de educación? Se sentía irritado en extremo, aunque la situación tampoco era para ponerse como estaba en esos momentos. No lo entendía, podía sentirse avergonzado, nervioso, pero notaba como la sensación que lo había preocupado durante toda la tarde crecía más aún en su interior. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y lo último que quería era que le diera un ataque de nervios, sólo le faltaba eso! Tenía que relajarse y controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, inclusive una que se estaba produciendo en cierta parte con la que no contaba. "Es tu amiga por Merlín! Contrólate!" se repetía mientras se acostaba para poder tomar un poco de control sobre él mismo. Y así lo hizo, se estiró en la cama, intentando respirar profundamente y disminuir esa explosión que sentía en su interior por momentos. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, había conseguido acompasar su respiración aunque la necesidad de descargar todo lo que parecía tener dentro no se amedrentaba mucho. Ahora, en vez de centrarse en esa sensación, creyó que tal vez debería centrarse en otros pensamientos, algo que lo distrajera. En eso estaba cuando notó que su colchón se hundía un poco, cosa que le hizo entreabrir los ojos lentamente, ya que sin quererlo había conseguido adormilarse, no sabía si por el efecto de la supuesta terapia que había puesto en marcha o por la fiebre que tenía. Y ahí se encontraba su amiga, con una mirada preocupada y tímida al mismo tiempo, sin saber exactamente por donde salirse; por lo que se veía parecía tener fresco aún el momentazo que habían compartido ambos. Para romper un poco el hielo, la misma chica le puso la mano en la frente, soltando un suspiro el cual Harry no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

-Herm…respecto a lo de antes…-Pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- No pasa nada Harry, ya está olvidado.- Le dijo esquivándole la mirada.

- No! Quería disculparme…de verdad lo siento, iba pensando en otras cosas y cuando me di cuenta estaba ahí parado…y mirándote!.- Exclamó levantando sus manos desesperadamente y haciendo con ellas un movimiento de arriba abajo como mostrándola, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara visiblemente.- En serio Herm…tienes que perdonarme, sabes que yo no haría algo así a propósito.- Finalizó el chico bajando su mirada realmente avergonzado.

- Eh!.- Exclamó suavemente y le cogió delicadamente la barbilla para hacer que la mirara.- No te preocupes,vale? Al fin y al cabo…soy tu mejor amiga y bueno…es…míralo desde este punto de vista…es como si me hubieras visto en bikini,no?.- Acabó sonriéndole a su amigo, haciendo que Harry le correspondiera en el acto; eso era lo que más admiraba de ella, su capacidad de adaptarse a todo y de enfrentarlo todo sin el menor titubeo.

- Tienes razón…pero eso sí, aunque sea tu amigo te digo que…-Harry sonrió con un poco de malicia y le indicó con una mano que se acercara para decirle algo al oído.- No estoy ciego.- Y al volverse a echar en la cama le guiño un ojo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Harry! No digas eso quieres?.- A lo que el chico respondió riendo suavemente.- Me pones roja si me dices esas cosas…no estoy acostumbrada!.- Al decir esto Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho al chico, que hizo que riera un poco más aunque se sentía medio mareado.

- Pues ve acostumbrándote guapa de cara.- Ante este comentario la chica le echó una mirada retadora, haciendo que Harry levantara las manos en defensa propia y dijera.- Vale vale…ningún comentario más, punto pelota…contenta?-Ante esto la chica simplemente asintió y desvió la mirada de su amigo, lo que él aprovechó para añadir en un susurro.- Eso por ahora..

- Qué dijiste?- Preguntó un poco amenazadoramente Hermione.

- Nada nada…sigo teniendo fiebre.- Dijo para cambiar tema, lo que después de decirlo no le pareció muy buena idea, ya que de seguro su amiga empezaría a preocuparse.

- Eso he notado antes cuando te he tocado la frente…tienes frio? Cómo te encuentras tu?.- Le preguntó tomándole una mano para comprobar si la tenía fría.

- Pues…estoy destemplado, tengo escalofríos…no lo entiendo, pero no me duele nada, de verdad! Es un tanto extraño,no?

- La verdad es que sí…ahora cuando lleguen mis padres de trabajar les preguntaré a ver qué dicen…tu si lo prefieres puedes quedarte aquí echado,vale?- Le comentó Hermione mientras que le acariciaba el pelo y se lo apartaba de la frente.

- Pero te quedas aquí conmigo hasta q vuelvan? Así me haces compañía…-Acabó poniendo cara de corderito.

- Claro, si es lo que quieres…

En ese rato que estuvieron en la habitación del chico tranquilamente hablando, llegó una lechuza con una carta, que resultó ser la contestación que esperaba de Ron. Éste, como ya se imaginaban, admitía que volver a Hogwarts era lo mejor que podían hacer, además de que su madre, según él, se había puesto tan contenta al saberlo que le dijo que cuando volvieran le compraría una túnica de gala nueva, la que él quisiera. "Este Ron…"dijeron ambos ante la actitud de su amigo, "nunca cambiará". Aunque aún no sabía cuando volverían, les informó que toda su familia parecía estar un poco mejor, siendo sus padres y Fred los que peor estaban pasándolo. Bueno, al menos ya podían ponerse en contacto con la profesora McGonagall para que se llevara la sorpresa del siglo o, todo lo contrario, viera confirmadas sus suposiciones, porqué conociendo a Hermione…

Finalmente, llegó la hora de la cena y la chica bajó antes para poder hablar con sus padres sobre el estado de Harry y ponerlos en sobreaviso. El moreno bajó momentos después de haber ido al baño a mojarse la cara y la nuca…la verdad es que estaba un poco mareado, pero en su opinión "era soportable". Además, se había puesto encima una sudadera por los escalofríos que le daban frecuentemente. Y así, transcurrió la cena sin ningún tipo de altercado, hasta que…

- Herm…-Llamó Harry a su amiga.- Me puedes pasar el agua por favor?.- Y al decir eso había alargado la mano.

Ante esta acción y sin que a la chica le diera tiempo de coger la botella para alcanzársela, ésta salió volando para llegar hasta la mano de Harry. Pero, evidentemente, durante el trayecto volcó los vasos que había en la camino, empapando toda la semana y echando a perder algún plato de cena. Tal fue el susto que se llevaron los padres, que cuando vieron la botella salir volando, el Sr. Granger, por si no había suficiente estropicio, golpeó su plato al intentar ponerse de pie con tan mala suerte que se lo echó por encima. Por su parte, la madre de Hermione por el impulso al apartarse de la mesa y no querer ensuciarse se balanceaba peligrosamente en las dos patas traseras de su silla, hasta que… "ahhhhhh!" pum! La pobre mujer cayó de espaldas quedando con las piernas en alto. Ante esto, Hermione no pudo evitarlo y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada, mientras poco a poco se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba para comprobar el estado de su madre. Pero al pasar por el lado de su amigo, se percató que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y como si intentara sosegarse de alguna manera. "Qué había pasado?" "Pero qué está haciendo?" Hermione miraba al moreno con ojos desorbitados, ya que aunque este estuviera con los ojos cerrados estaba haciendo levitar su plato de comida, y por lo que se veía no se había dado ni cuenta. Así que la chica se vio obligada a intervenir, situándose detrás del chico y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él.

- Harry…-Lo llamó suavemente.- Abre los ojos, tranquilo…

- No…no quiero…-Decía el chico intentando mantenerse sereno y respirando desacompasadamente.

Esto hizo que Hermione se preocupara por su estado y se puso en cuclillas a su lado cogiéndole las manos.

- Escúchame Harry…abre los ojos y mírame…no pasará nada,vale? Por favor…-Le suplicó la chica.

Ésta vio como Harry dudaba de hacerlo, pero poco a poco fue girando su cabeza y empezó a abrir los ojos. Se le veía realmente acongojado, nervioso, avergonzado…Hermione le sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba logrando calmarlo con su mirada y las suaves caricias que le brindaba a sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que sus padres se habían vuelto a sentar y observaban la escena un tanto sorprendidos aún. El plato aún seguía levitando, tenía que esforzarse más…Así que fue levantándose lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con su amigo y le dijo con voz suave que se relajara, que todo iba a estar bien…sin importarle que estuvieran sus padres, empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, cosa que parecía funcionar porqué el chico había cerrado los ojos y respiraba quedamente. Además, el plato y algún utensilio más que se había visto hechizado, habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando Hermione paró de realizar su labor, el chico le dio las gracias sinceramente, ya que había generado un alboroto impresionante sin saber cómo.

- De verdad…lo siento, no se qué ha pasado…-Se disculpó con los dos adultos presentes (entiéndase los padres de Hermione) que lo miraban con un poco de lástima.

- No te preocupes Harry…todo esto se puede arreglar en menos que canta un gallo.- Y con un ligero movimiento de varita y unas palabras el estropicio estaba resuelto (ya eran mayores de edad, con lo cual podían hacer magia).

La cena siguió sin ningún inconveniente más y aunque parecía que el chico se encontraba mejor, Hermione insistió en que se tomara la temperatura para ver cómo evolucionaba la fiebre. A partir del incidente de la cena, la chica había empezado a especular sobre una posible hipótesis acerca de lo que le ocurría al moreno y solo faltaba saber el resultado del termómetro para afianzar más su idea. Una vez que sonó el pitido, la chica se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos, ansiosa por saber si su teoría podría encajar.

- Sí! Puede que mi idea funcione!.- Exclamaba la chica emocionada por su supuesto descubrimiento.

- Ehhh Herm…de qué idea hablas? Tengo fiebre?- Preguntó un tanto confundido al ver la reacción de su amiga, tratándolo como si fuera un conejillo de indias.

- Creo que tengo una buena noticia Harry, no tienes tanta fiebre como esta tarde, así que…creo saber qué es lo que te ocurre.-Explicó Hermione con bastante confianza.-Peeeero…aún así necesito consultarlo antes de decirte nada, de acuerdo?

- Y no me puedes decir? Soy la persona objeto! Al menos dime algo!.- Rogaba y demandaba el pobre chico mientras la seguía escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que usaban como estudio.

- Sólo espera unos minutos,vale Harry? Se buen chico!.- Sonriendo, ante esto último se giró y le pellizco la mejilla a modo de broma y después le dio una palmadita suave en ésta, cosa que hizo que el chico frunciera un poco el ceño.

- Bueeeno…si no queda de otra…

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta del rato que llevaban investigando en los libros de la chica. Bueno, mejor dicho, el rato que Hermione llevaba investigando y el rato que él solamente se limitaba a observarla en silencio. Como ya era tarde, le estaba empezando a vencer el sueño y justo iba a proponerle a la chica que lo dejaran para mañana cuando…

- Por fin! Lo he encontré!.- La exclamación de Hermione hizo que el moreno diera un respingo en su asiento y se acercara al libro.

- Y…-La incitó a hablar.

- Y…que estaba en lo cierto! A ver, te explico.- Dijo despegando la mirada del libro y girándose para encarar a su amigo.

- Oh! Eso es muy considerado por tu parte!.- Expresó Harry con sarcasmo por la falta de información que había tenido hasta el momento.

- Oye oye…ironías a parte,vale? Que al menos me he tomado la molestia de ver que te ocurre…-Le riñó la chica y haciendo que Harry se encogiera en su asiento.-Bien…lo que creo que te ocurre es que tu nivel de magia está creciendo, en los últimos días ha ido aumentando aunque se ve que tú no has notado nada hasta el día hoy.- Ante esta noticia Harry se quedó asombrado, ahora que ya no necesitaba tener un gran poder para enfrentar a Voldemort…

- Quieres decir que…el que tenga fiebre es por eso?.- Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.- Y la sensación que tengo…eso que te dije de presión, como si tuviera algo dentro de mi que quisiera explotar…no sé si me entiendes.- Intentó explicarse el chico.

- Sí sí, todo eso es por lo mismo…pero hay un problema…es que no sé que podemos hacer en cuanto a eso.- Harry puso cara de no entender.- Quiero decir, las recomendaciones o si te puedes tomar algo para controlar tu poder…deberíamos ir a San Mungo, allí te podrán atender y seguro que nos informan mejor…

- No quiero ir! Ya estuve allí una semana Herm…por favor!.- Se negó rotundamente el moreno, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la ventana para contemplar la noche estrellada.

- Harry…te va sonar a frase típica pero es que…es por tu bien! Necesitas ir, no puedes estar descontrolándote y haciendo volar las cosas cada dos por tres…y si ocurriera mientras estamos en algún lugar muggle? No nos podemos arriesgar!.- Le reclamó la chica, también levantándose y poniéndose a su lado.

- Ya lo sé…bufff pero por qué me pasa esto? No lo entiendo…- Dijo frustrado el chico mientras se revolvía el cabello.

- No te sulfures Harry, cuando te exaltas tienes más facilidad para perder el control…Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir,vale? Intenta relajarte..

- De acuerdo…por cierto! Mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon? Habíamos hecho un trato!

- Ehhh…pero es que primero deberíamos ir a San Mungo, no crees? Es más importante que ir a pasear!

- Bueeeno…tienes razón, primero vamos allí y luego nos quedamos a comer en el Callejón,vale?.- Le pidió Harry como si fuera un crio.

- Venga anda, que estás volviendo para atrás,eh? Pareces un bebé…si quieres te doy papilla para desayunar mañana jajaja.- Se rió Hermione de la reacción que había tenido su amigo.

Se despidieron para entrar cada uno en su habitación y madrugar al día siguiente, les esperaba un día bastante largo. Pero Harry, al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se quedó extrañado. Había una lechuza esperándole en el alfeizar de la ventana para darle un sobre. La dejó entrar y cogió la correspondencia. "Qué raro, de quién será?" pensó el chico mientras abría el sobre oscuro. Lo rasgó y consiguió extraer una tarjeta dónde solo se podía leer "_cuida de los tuyos Potter_", acto seguido empezó a encontrarse mal, se sentía cansado, mareado…Llegó a acercarse hasta la cama y acto seguido se desplomó en ella con la tarjeta arrugada en su mano.

Empezaba a tener dolor de brazo, así como también la espalda y el cuello. Pero por qué? Se preguntaba Harry mientras seguía acostado de una manera poco cómoda aunque realmente no era consciente de ello. "Hay demasiada luz aquí…como es que no me acordé de bajar la persiana?", esos eran los pensamientos del moreno y, mientras tanto, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso además de notársela demasiado caliente "no por favor! Otra vez fiebre no…", cosa que le hizo cerrar de nuevo los ojos e intentar relajarse. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un amanecer tan malo…Intentó reincorporarse en la cama y se percató que tenía las piernas colgando fuera de la cama y se había quedado dormido de lado, sin siquiera desprenderse de la sudadera que se había puesto anoche para no estar destemplado. "Qué raro…que ha pasado aquí? No cerré ni la ventana!" Fue entonces, al intentar apoyar la mano en la cama para quedar sentado del todo, notó el papel que tenía aún arrugado en su mano. Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, aunque tenía alguna que otra laguna. Se acordaba de que había abierto la carta y de lo que ésta decía, pero más allá de eso…a parte de que empezó a encontrarse mal nada, todo estaba en blanco, no sabía como había llegado a su cama…Se levantó y fue a cerrar la ventana, ese día había salido nublado y por lo que parecía, durante la noche había refrescado, "venga ya! lo que me faltaba…un resfriado!" murmuró después de haber estornudado…las cosas no podían irle peor. "Será mejor que me vista antes de que Hermione venga pensando que me he dormido…aunque creo que una ducha no me vendría mal, a ver si se me va este atontamiento…sí, mejor me ducho". Empezó a recoger todo lo que necesitaba y se marchó al cuarto de baño.

Buena fue su sorpresa cuando, mientras iba pensando en la misteriosa carta de la noche anterior y cómo se suponía que había llegado a la cama, abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a Hermione con sólo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y el pelo mojado. Se quedó tan bloqueado y mirándola fijamente que la chica lo tuvo que empujar para sacarlo del baño y cerrar la puerta, mientras le decía una sarta de cosas. Así de estático se quedó en el pasillo, esperando a que la chica saliera y poder entrar él. Al cabo de menos de cinco minutos, Hermione abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la cara de Harry de pleno, el cual al verla se quedó mudo por segunda vez en el día y eso que llevaban poco de la jornada.

- Pero qué pasa contigo Harry? No sabes llamar antes de entrar o qué?.- Le cuestionó la castaña al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Pero fue en el momento en que se fijó en la cara del chico que le dijo que algo no andaba bien en él.

- Ehmm…Herm…perdona, lo siento…yo…- Se disculpaba incoherentemente el chico intentando no mirarla a los ojos y entrando con pasos un poco vacilantes al baño.

- Te encuentras bien Harry?.- Lo interrumpió Hermione.- No pareces tener muy buena cara…es que no has pasado buena noche?

- Bueno…no mucho precisamente…y me duele todo, no sé que me pasa…encima creo que tengo fiebre otra vez y por eso quería darme una ducha.- Respondió Harry mientras dejaba la ropa encima de un mueble y se giraba otra vez para hablar.- Además, me he levantado un tanto atontado…creo que es de la fiebre también.- Acabó el chico con una mueca.

- Ahhh…vaya, pues entonces te dejo que te espabiles y a ver si así se te baja la fiebre…mientras te preparé el desayuno,vale? Que por un día que te lo haga yo…me estás malacostumbrando guapo!.- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.- Venga va, te espero abajo,vale?.- Y antes de que el chico dijera nada, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia dentro del baño, para a continuación cerrar la puerta e irse.

Un tiempo después ambos estaban entrando a San Mungo, como ya habían acordado la noche anterior que harían, y se dirigieron a esperar que les llamaran. Un rato después, dentro de la consulta le contaron al medimago qué era todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y Harry le aportó información sobre su estado subjetivo, diciéndole sus sensaciones y su malestar.

- Por lo que veo Sr. Potter…su situación es un poco…vamos a dejarlo en excepcional.- Empezó el profesional cuando ya parecía tener claro cuál era el problema.- Cuando una persona agota toda su magia y está unos días inconsciente recuperándose del gran esfuerzo…una vez pasan unos días después de haber despertado, la persona vuelve a tener su nivel de magia del que habitualmente disponía.- Ambos chicos asintieron en señal que, hasta el momento, lo habían entendido todo.- Bien pues…eso es lo que ocurre normalmente en estos casos. Pero el suyo, al parecer es diferente, y déjenme decirles que se conocen muy pocos.

- A qué se refiere con que es diferente señor?- Preguntó Hermione un poco temerosa.

- Srta. Granger, como bien creo que sospechara…su amigo está presentando un crecimiento en su nivel de magia. Después de haberse quedado a cero con el enfrentamiento del que no debe ser nombrado, necesitó un tiempo de recuperación como todo el mundo. Pero el Sr. Potter ha presentado lo que se podría llamar comúnmente…recuperación explosiva, algo que no suele ocurrir.

- Pero eso parará en algún momento? Quiero decir…ese aumento de poder que estoy teniendo ahora llegará a un punto en que se estabilice?.- Preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Teóricamente sí, sería lo habitual dentro de lo poco corriente…evidentemente los síntomas más comunes son la fiebre y esa sensación de tensión interna que usted a descrito.- Lo tranquilizó el medimago.- Lo único que podríamos recomendarle para sobrellevar su situación son unas pociones que ahora le daremos que sirven para controlar la fiebre, ya que si ingiere algún fármaco muggle éste no tendrá ningún tipo de efecto…-Les aclaró el profesional ante lo que parecía que iba a ser una interrupción de la chica.

- Entonces…eso es lo único que podemos hacer? No hay nada que pueda controlar el crecimiento de su magia?.- Preguntó la castaña preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar y lo difícil que iba a ser que Harry mantuviera su autocontrol, sobre todo a nivel emocional.

- Lo único que puedo decirles es…que como ahora se encuentran de vacaciones, dediquen cierto tiempo del día a practicar magia que le ayude a descargarse…eso puede que incluso haga bajar la fiebre al poco rato, le ayudará a sentirse menos tenso…también quería decirles que nosotros le daremos ahora un par de pociones y tendrá que tomarse una por la mañana, que perfectamente se la puede tomar ahora, y otra por la noche…puede hacerlas personalmente, comprando los ingredientes en cualquier tienda para fines de este tipo como en el Callejón Diagon…y así cuando vea que tiene fiebre, se la puede tomar sin problemas…-Acabó sonriéndole el medimago, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un aparador dónde había muchos botecitos llenos de líquidos de distintos colores.

- Pero por el momento sería recomendable tomarse esa poción dos veces al día,no? Al menos durante unos días quiero decir.- Preguntó interesada Hermione, que parecía más bien la madre del chico.

- Perdone mi indiscreción Srta. GRanger pero…es su pareja? Es que cualquiera diría que tienen algo y pregunta más usted que el Sr. Potter.- Acabó riendo suavemente el hombre.

- Ehhh…no no, no somos pareja, somos muy buenos amigos…eso es todo.- Rió nerviosamente la castaña, la cual a decir verdad se encontraba bastante acalorada y estaba segurísima de que se le notaba.

- Perdone mi intromisión…contestando a su pregunta de antes…sí, sería mejor que durante 3 o 4 días se la tomara, aunque antes de tomársela sería conveniente asegurarse de que tiene fiebre y si el Sr. Potter se encuentra mejor. Si se comprueba que no tiene fiebre durante una buena parte del día…con una toma es suficiente.- A continuación le dio al chico las pociones, el cual había estado escuchando prácticamente todo la consulta.

- Una pregunta…la lista de los ingredientes para poder realizar la poción…-Preguntó por fin el moreno al mismo tiempo que se habían empezado a levantar de los asientos.

- Ah! Cierto Sr. Potter…-El hombre empezó a rebuscar, hasta que dándose por vencido cogió un pergamino y con un simple toque de varita aparecieron los ingredientes plasmados en él, así como también el proceso de elaboración.

- Pues muchas gracias por su atención…y por las pociones.- Agradeció Harry mientras le daba la mano antes de salir de la consulta.

- Ha sido un placer y mi deber claro, cuídese Sr. Potter.- Se despidió el hombre.

- Encantado de conocerle Srta. Granger…tendría un gran futuro como medimaga, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día.- Le sonrió el profesional mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos.

- Muchas gracias…-Le respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Finalmente, una vez fuera de San Mungo, se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de la entrada del Callejón Diagon, entrando por la vieja taberna, dónde aprovecharon para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y que Harry se bebiera su poción. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el callejón, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaban de eso…y fue en ese momento cuando Harry recordó las palabras de la nota "_cuida de los tuyos Potter_"…Tenía miedo, no por él, sino por Hermione, por los padres de la chica, por los familiares que iban a ir ese fin de semana…no quería que sucediera nada…no a ellos…también estaba Ron, su familia…pero ellos se podían defender perfectamente…la familia de Hermione era muggle…Se sintió mal, débil, impotente…pero tenía que hacer algo. Aprovecharía para ir a la tienda de libros, a la que seguro Hermione querrá ir, y compraré un libro que hable de encantamientos protectores…sí, eso estaría bien, podría ponerle uno alrededor de toda la casa…así tal vez se sentiría más tranquilo, aunque no sabía qué hacer…se lo contaba a Hermione o no? Seguro que a ella le gustaría saberlo, pero…no quería preocuparla, ya demasiado les había molestado… "lo que me faltaba, un dilema más!".

Hasta la próxima actualización! (dentro de poco tranquilos)

Pero decidme cosiyas! Así yo sé q lo leéis por favor!

Muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Como dije…no pensaba tardar mucho en actualizar, así que aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. He preferido dejarlo ahí porqué el siguiente será un poco más movido y este es como de enlace. Espero que os guste! Sigo diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque ahora sí que hay algunos que son invención mía jajaj A disfrutar!

Capitulo 5.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana prácticamente en la librería, para rareza de Hermione. No se había distanciado mucho de su amigo durante el rato que habían estado dentro, pero cuando mientras lo había observado mirando libros se había dado cuenta que parecía estar buscando algo. Quizás fuera su imaginación…Harry buscando un libro? Alguno concretamente? Y que no fuera de quidditch? No podía ser cierto. Pero como siempre le pasaba, cuando entraba en una librería, y especialmente en la que se encontraban, perdía la noción del tiempo y se olvidaba de todo. Así fue como Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista desde su posición. Cerró el libro que había estado echándole un vistazo y se lo puso bajo el brazo, poniéndose en búsqueda y captura de su mejor amigo, no podía haber ido muy lejos. Sin embargo, cuando dobló por el pasillo paralelo al que ella había estado tampoco lo divisó. Y así fue asomándose rápidamente a cada uno mientras se desplazaba por un pasillo transversal a todos, finalizando el trayecto sin ningún resultado positivo. "Pero dónde se ha metido este chico? Cuando lo vea…" pensaba la castaña, mientras empezaba a andar por un corredor que daba a la caja, puede que estuviera allí esperándola, al fin y al cabo allí también estaba la salida. Cuando pudo vislumbrar el estante donde se encontraba el dueño, pudo quedarse tranquila al contemplar que su amigo estaba hablando tranquilamente con el señor. Inmediatamente, Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ella al notar que alguien lo observaba e inconscientemente una sonrisa adornó su rostro al reparar en que no era nadie extraño, sino su mejor amiga. Ésta, se relajó al percatarse de que Harry estaba esperándola, pero eso no evitó que cuando llegara delante de él le lanzara una mirada reprobatoria. El chico inmediatamente entendió su significado y no tardó ni dos segundos en disculparse por ello, alegando que la había visto tan ensimismada leyendo un libro que le había sabido mal distraerla. Hermione, finalmente se decidió por un par de libros que amablemente el moreno se ofreció a pagar y aunque encontró una oposición rotunda por parte de su amiga, no se amedrentó. Así pues, después de una agradable comida en el "Carpe diem", un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon después de la caída de Voldemort y que, por lo visto, estaba teniendo bastante éxito por lo lleno que se encontraba siempre, ambos se fueron a comprar los ingredientes para elaborar la poción que el medimago les había recomendado para la fiebre. Una vez conseguidos y después de un ameno día, se dirigieron a casa apareciéndose en el hall.

La casa estaba silenciosa, por lo visto los padres de la chica aún no habían vuelto de trabajar, así que pensaron que era un buen momento para empezar la poción. Se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, donde pensaron que era más seguro hacerla, y leyeron detenidamente las instrucciones. Hermione, como siempre, fue la que hizo la poción, aunque le dictaba al moreno algunas cosas para que colaborara.

- Bueno, era más fácil de lo que pensaba…y rápida, que es lo más importante…-Comentaba la chica mientras recogían los desperdicios que habían quedado.

- O más bien que tu eres una brujita excepcional jajaj-Le dijo el chico mientras le apretaba cariñosamente la mejilla con dos dedos. Ante ese comentario Hermione se sonrojó un poco y sonrió levemente.

- Gracias…pero no creo que sea para tanto.- Dijo cohibida la castaña.- Pero nos vendrá bien tener la poción o por lo menos saber cómo se hace por si acaso,no? Tu qué dices?.- Le preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Claro, nunca se sabe cuándo va a hacerte falta...-Afirmó el chico y se sumó a las labores de la chica.

Cuando ya parecía que todo estaba bien recogido y la poción en sus respectivos frascos, Hermione se dispuso a salir del baño, seguida de Harry. Cual fue la sorpresa de la chica que al dar el primer paso, resbaló de tal manera que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás. El moreno, con sus reflejos bien desarrollados por el quidditch, pudo extender su brazo con rapidez, pasándola por la cintura de la chica y, una vez sujetada, usó también el otro brazo para darle mayor seguridad. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose a los ojos detenidamente, con una expresión primero de sorpresa en la cara de Hermione por la rápida actuación del chico y una de preocupación en el rostro de Harry, para luego la castaña darle una mirada de agradecimiento mientras su respiración se normalizaba, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

- Te encuentras bien Herm?.- Le preguntó aún sujetándola.

- Sí…perfectamente gracias a ti.- Le respondió con una sonrisa radiante mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- No hay de qué…lo que sea para que no te hagas daño.- Le dijo con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa.

- Que tontito te pones a veces,eh?.- Rió la chica complacida.-Venga va, súbeme, que si mis padres llegaran ahora pensarían algo raro o que nos dio por bailar en el baño.-Ante esto Harry no pudo evitar reírse y con un movimiento suave la fue incorporando.

- Aún no me has enseñado a bailar Herm…ya sé que soy malo, pero tanto miedo te doy? jajaj.- Le dijo el moreno bromeando mientras salían, ahora sí, del baño y ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, la cual iba delante.

- Uy! Pero tu tampoco me lo has pedido! Pensé que no querías…

- Y por qué no? Si tendría a una fantástica profesora, además…no crees que nos reiríamos un rato? Jajaj.- Le preguntó mientras entraban a la habitación de ella.

- Pues entonces…ahora mismo nos ponemos! No me lo dirás dos veces!.- Exclamó emocionada la chica e inmediatamente se puso a buscar algo en una estantería, hasta que con un gesto de triunfo Harry pudo vislumbrar que se trataba de un cd.

Seguidamente, la castaña encendió el equipo de música que tenía en su cuarto y lo introdujo, pero antes de que se sonara le dio a stop.

- Harry…qué tipo de baile te gustaría aprender? A mí me da igual, el qué tú digas.-Le alentó la chica acercándose a él.

- Ehhh…es que yo no tengo mucha idea de esto Herm…por cual es mejor empezar?.- Preguntó dubitativo.

- Normalmente se empieza por el cha cha cha…puede que te ayude a coordinar un poco y a seguir el ritmo…no sé, vamos a probar si quieres.- Y se volvió a dirigir al equipo de música.

Ahora sí, empezó a sonar una canción con un ritmo bastante marcado, tal vez eso le ayudaría. Harry vio como Hermione se acercaba a él de nuevo y se ponía delante. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía por qué, si total…era un simple baile de aprendizaje y encima…con Hermione! "Olvídate y relájate…". En ese momento la chica le cogió una mano y se la puso en la espalda y luego agarró la otra.

- Relajate…y déjate llevar un poco,vale? Respira hondo…-Ante esto el chico cerró un momento los ojos y inspiró fuertemente, para luego dejar escapar el aire de manera lenta.- Muy bien…ahora, si quieres mírame los pies para que veas cómo son los pasos.

Harry aún parecía un poco tenso, le sudaban las manos y sin querer presionaba más de la cuenta la zona dónde tenía apoyada su mano. Y la chica lo notaba, pero no le dijo nada, mientras no le saliera un moratón…

- Bien Harry…vamos a empezar, primero yo doy un paso hacia ti, mientras que tú darás un paso hacia atrás,de acuerdo? Así mira.- Le hizo la demostración, cosa que el chico siguió sin ningún problema.- Muy bien, ahora un poco más, haremos un, dos, cha cha cha…-Dieron los pasos lentamente, para que Harry no se perdiera, hasta que poco a poco fueron haciendo el mismo paso cada vez más rápido.

Parecía que el moreno le iba pillando el tranquillo, ni si quiera había pisado a Hermione ninguna vez y estaba más que satisfecho con sus nuevos dotes de bailarín, principiante pero…al fin y al cabo, algo de bailarín. La castaña empezó a enseñarle como dar la vuelta y que no perdiera el ritmo de los pasos. En eso estaban cuando alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Ambos dieron tal respingo que casi se caen de bruces al acabar de dar la vuelta.

- Mama! Por Merlín! Casi nos vamos de cabeza!.- Exclamó la chica intentando recuperarse del tremendo susto.

- Hola a ti también hija…qué tal estás Harry? Tienes mejor aspecto hoy…-Dijo intentando animar al chico y acercándose para ponerle la mano en la frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre.

- No tengo fiebre, es que al ir a San Mungo nos han aconsejado que me tomara durante unos días una poción…sirve para bajar la fiebre cuando la causa es mágica.- Le aclaró el chico ante la mirada un poco confundida, seguramente pensaba que era mejor tomarse medicina muggle.

- Ahhhh, entiendo…y qué tal habéis pasado el día? Os habéis divertido?.- Preguntó curiosa la mujer.

- Pues en eso estábamos hasta que has aparecido mamá jajaj.- Dijo Hermione al principio seria para luego reírse.- Que es broma…jaja sí, después de San Mungo hemos ido al Callejón Diagón a pasear y a comer…vamos, yo me lo he pasado bien, no sé Harry..

- Sí sí! yo me lo he pasado genial…Hermione es muy buena compañía.- Le sonrió a la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante el cumplido de su amigo.

- En fin mamá…nos dejas un ratito más o ya vamos a cenar?

- Teneis 15 minutos…tu padre ya está haciendo la cena, hoy le toca a él jajaj y yo…voy a darme un super baño!.- Dijo triunfante mientras se reía y salía de la habitación, dejándolos otra vez solos.

- Esta mujer…-Comentó Hermione negando con la cabeza y volviendo a acercarse a Harry para seguir bailando.

Parecía que llevaban tiempo bailando juntos, se compenetraban bastante bien, aunque el repertorio de pasos del chico era limitado…pero tenía su mérito! Hermione estaba fascinada con lo bien que lo hacía su amigo para el poco rato que habían podido practicar, "vamos! Con cuatro días más…lo hará casi perfecto!" pensaba la chica. Además, Harry parecía pasárselo bien, ahora ya no miraba los pies y se dejaba llevar con bastante naturalidad…prácticamente sin equivocarse ninguna vez, "sus padres también serían buenos bailarines? Tengo curiosidad jajaj porqué parece que lo lleve en la sangre…" se decía Hermione a sí misma. Pronto pasaron esos 15 minutos, entre vuelta, cha cha cha y vuelta, y bajaron a cenar…de tanto bailar ahora estaban hambrientos. La cena transcurrió con total normalidad y más tarde, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el jardín, les apetecía tomar el fresco y aunque en un principio el día no había salido demasiado alentador, en esos momentos el cielo estaba bastante despejado, dejando ver las estrellas.

Harry, por su parte, aún tenía en mente si decirle o no lo ocurrido con la nota…y esa disonancia era la causante de que en momentos como ese no estuviera del todo tranquilo, además de sentirse mal por ocultarle algo así a su amiga. Tal vez mañana por la mañana sería mejor tratar el tema, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuando, ya que si no había entendido mal los familiares llegarían un poco antes de la hora de comer…"Bueno, ya se verá…lo que tengo claro es que cuando suba al cuarto…pondré en práctica alguno de esos hechizos, seguro que me servirán y tal vez pueda dormir más tranquilo…" meditaba el chico mientras observaba las estrellas, aunque no las estaba mirando realmente.

- En qué piensas?.- Le preguntó de sopetón la chica, que sin él saberlo había estado contemplando su semblante preocupado.

- Nada…solamente que…-Pensó rápidamente.- Me siento muy afortunado en estos momentos…dentro de "mis desgracias" por así decirlo, tengo a gente que me quiere y que nunca me ha fallado.- Le comentó el chico, cosa que en cierto modo era verdad y había pensado en algún momento últimament, para después ladear la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la chica y mirarla a los ojos.- Por ejemplo…tú.

- Pues claro que sí Harry…siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase…y lo sabes.- Le sonrió Hermione acariciándole el brazo que tenía apoyado en el reposabrazos de la hamaca.- Yo también me siento afortunada de ser tu amiga y de todo lo que he vivido contigo…de verdad, da igual lo bueno o lo malo que sea…todo sirve para algo y más si lo vives al lado de alguien a quien aprecias.- Finalizó la chica sinceramente y sonriéndole.

- Herm…- Susurró el chico asombrado por lo que ella había comentado, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.- Eres la mejor!.- Y se levantó imperiosamente lanzándose en un abrazo descomunal hacia la chica, pero que al mismo tiempo, lo transformó en un abrazo tierno, intenso y reconfortante para ambos.

- Aún no estoy acostumbrada a esta efusividad tuya jajaj- Le dijo en broma después de haberse separado del moreno.- Pero tengo que admitir…que me gusta esa nueva faceta tuya.- Acabó riendo suavamente.

- Una cosa Herm…es que verás, me da un poco de vergüenza decirte esto…bueno, más bien pedírtelo.- Empezó a hablar el chico, desviando la mirada de tanto en tanto.

- Qué pasa Harry? Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras…

- Sí, lo se…verás, tu sabes que yo he vivido con mis tios y bueno…no eran lo que se llama gente atenta…y menos conmigo.-Ante esto la castaña asintió silenciosamente, dejando que su amigo acabara de hablar.- Pues bien…la cosa es que…es que…me gustaría, ya que tengo la oportunidad, de que tus padres…-Y ahí se quedó callado sin saber como continuar.

- Mis padres? Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto?.- Preguntó confundida Hermione, el chico había dado tantos rodeos que ya ni sabía de que estaban hablando.

- Necesito ir al dentista Herm.- Dijo rápidamente Harry y avergonzado bajo la cabeza.

- Ohh! Era eso? Habérmelo dicho antes tontito! Jajaj Anda que…y eso te daba vergüenza?.- Le cuestionó la chica mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y luego le acariciaba la espalda.

- Es que…sé que te vas a enfadar pero es que…no recuerdo haber ido nunca a un dentista…no me han llevado en todos estos años y…aunque yo soy…-Pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

- Que nunca has ido? Por Merlín y Morgana! Esos tíos tuyos no tienen sentido de la responsabilidad…cuando se lo diga a mis padres se van a escandalizar! Madre mia…-Exclamaba la castaña realmente molesta, no por Harry, sinó por sus tíos.- Esto no va por ti Harry…perdona, es que cuando me lo has dicho…me he descontrolado, discúlpame…

- No pasa nada…pero es que como contigo tengo confianza…y sabes mi situación, prefería que fueran tus padres los que me trataran, sabes?

- Claro claro, me parece perfecto, yo se lo diré.-Finalizó la chica.

- Pero bueno…qué tu sabes que yo…soy muy limpio y esas cosas,eh? Que no haya ido al dentista no quiere decir que…

- Ya lo sé Harry jajaj no te preocupes,vale? Yo se lo diré a mis padres…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era tarde y antes de irse a dormir, Harry se tomó la poción como le había recomendado el medimago. Una vez cada uno en su respectivo cuarto, el moreno sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta que había llevado ese día un libro en miniatura. Con un simple hechizo lo agrandó, quedando a la vista un gran tomo y, al parecer, bastante antiguo. Harry lo había comprado en ese descuido de Hermione, aprovechando que estaba tan absorta, preguntó al encargado si tenía algún libro especial de encantamientos protectores. Después de que el señor le enseñara algunos ejemplares sin que ninguno llegara a convencerle…le mostró un tomo, como último recurso. Claramente, a Harry le llamó la atención y si Hermione hubiera estado presente en ese instante sabía que se lo hubiera llevado. El hombre, al inicio se mostró un tanto reticente a que lo comprara, ya que según alegaba llevaba más años en la librería que él mismo, puesto que el negocio había sido de herencia familiar. Es decir, el Sr. Flourish (N/a: recordar que la librería se llama Flourish & Blotts) lo consideraba prácticamente como un tesoro, además de que se lo vendió a Harry casi equivalente a su peso en oro. Pero al chico no le importó, si valía tanto por algo sería y fue una razón más para hacerse con él.

Ahora, en el silencio de su habitación lo entendía. Se trataba de un libro con hechizos realmente complicados, que necesitaban un gran nivel de magia para poder realizarlos, además de que todos eran desconocidos por Harry, a excepción del encantamiento fidelio. Ese hechizo lo descartó de inmediato, no quería involucrar a nadie más en esa situación. Fue pasando las hojas, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto cuando un conjuro le parecía apropiado, hasta que finalmente…lo encontró. "Por fin!" habló Harry en voz baja, aunque después de leer detenidamente pensó "pero va a ser complicado que funcione", desanimándose. Eran las dos de la mañana y aún no se había acostado, sin embargo no tenía excesivo sueño…necesitaba realizar ese hechizo, sino lo intentaba…no se quedaría tranquilo "al menos intentarlo…no se pierde nada" pensó para sí. Además, para realizarlo se tenía que hacer sin el uso de varita, una dificultad añadida que Harry no sabía si podría superar. Pero pensándolo mejor, el incremento de nivel de magia que había experimentado los últimos días tal vez le sirviera de algo…sólo tal vez. Para aumentar la dificultad, el encantamiento sólo podría ser realizado por alguien que sienta un amor tan puro por aquellas personas que quiera proteger, que ni la misma muerte derrumbaría dicha protección. Sólo podría ser finalizado por el mago que lo haya invocado, sin poder ser atravesado por nadie a excepción de aquellos individuos a los que él permita el paso, así como tampoco permitirá el acceso de ningún hechizo dirigido desde fuera. Para todo aquel que observe la zona protegida, no podrá contemplar a nadie que se encuentre en el interior, cosa que otorgará ventaja para atacar, ya que el flujo de los hechizos sólo es unidireccional (del interior hacia afuera si podían ser emitidos, mientras que de afuera hacia el interior de la protección no). "Es exactamente lo que buscaba…" pensó el moreno.

- Bien…vamos allá.- Se puso de pie, cerca de la ventana para poder leer el hechizo con la luz blanca que entraba por ella, haciendo levitar el libro delante suya para así tener las manos libres.- Solo tengo que concentrarme…y pensar en…Hermione.-Finalizó el chico diciendo el nombre de su amiga como un suspiro y cerró los ojos para poder relajarse.

Cuando pensó que estaba preparado, abrió los ojos y empezó a leer el hechizo con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y las palmas de sus manos hacia el frente. Era más bien largo, cosa que lo hacía dificultoso para poderlo recitar de una sola vez y sin equivocarse, ya que la lengua era latín. Poco a poco fue notando calor en sus manos y se fijó como, asombrosamente, de estas empezaba a irradiarse una luz blanca, aún así, no dejó de repetir el conjuro, ya que según las instrucciones debía ser leído cinco veces, sin ningún error. Al mismo tiempo, pensó en Hermione… "mi Hermione…" se dijo para sí. Estaba a punto de finalizar el conjuro y cuando por fin enunció la última palabra…una onda de energía fue proyectada a partir de sus manos que se extendió a través de las paredes de su habitación sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigiría y hasta donde llegaría la barrera protectora. Cuando todo quedó otra vez en la oscuridad y en silencio, Harry se aventuró a emitir algún sonido.

- No…no me lo puedo creer…ha funcionado?.- Se miraba las manos con un rostro totalmente asombrado.- Es…es increíble!.- Se dijo para sí y mirando hacia el exterior.

Pero entonces empezó a embargarle una sensación de cansancio extrema, le pesaban las extremidades y su vista empezaba a no enfocar demasiado bien…Hasta que sin poderlo evitar se desplomó en el suelo, quedando profundamente dormido.

Hermione se despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, como era habitual en ella. Se dispuso a vestirse de una forma casual, con sus shorts vaqueros, una camiseta a rayas azul marino y blanca y, por último, unas sandalias veraniegas azul marino con distintos broches que iban al tobillo. Una vez arreglada, bajó a la cocina dónde sus padres estaban ya acabando de desayunar y dónde no había ni rastro de Harry. Así que, dijo a sus padres que iría a despertarlo antes de empezar con su primera comida del día.

Pero la chica no estaba preparada para lo que vio al abrir lentamente la puerta. En un primer momento, su mirada se dirigió a la cama del chico y al verla vacía abrió del todo la puerta para después quedarse congelada en la entrada. Harry se encontraba tumbado en el suelo de lado, parecía dormir plácidamente, pero como no era muy habitual en él dormir de esa forma…y en nadie que esté en su sano juicio, corrió rápidamente a su lado para comprobar su estado. Una vez arrodillada y chequear que Harry respiraba perfectamente y que no parecía tener fiebre…observó un libro en el suelo, justo a su lado. Como era de esperar, su curiosidad le venció y tomó el ejemplar entre sus manos. Parecía tener siglos de antigüedad y al ojear en las primeras páginas pudo apreciar que se trataba de un ejemplar único o al menos uno de los pocos que existían. Empezó a pasar páginas y a leer ávidamente de que se trataba "encantamientos protectores…para qué querrá Harry un libro así?" pensó la chica. Así que, loca de interés, se dispuso a despertar al chico y que le explicara que hacía un libro de ese calibre en su posesión. Le movió un poco un el hombro y le acarició el pelo, pero el moreno parecía estar profundamente dormido.

- Harry…despierta…ya es de día.- Le decía la chica después de acercarse al oído de su amigo para ver si así obtenía algún resultado.

- Harry…-Siguió llamándolo y moviéndolo ligeramente.

- Mmmm.- Respondió el chico sin ni si quiera moverse del lugar ni abrir los ojos.

- Vamos Harry…arriba dormilón.- Le acariciaba el pelo intentando ponérselo en su lugar, cosa que a Hermione le hacía gracia porque era inútil.

- Herm?.- Abrió un poco los ojos intentando ubicarse.

- Sí…soy yo…me puedes explicar qué haces durmiendo en el suelo?.- Preguntó la chica.

- Cómo que en…-Pero se quedó mudo al mirar que tenía razón, pensando "es verdad! Qué hago yo en el suelo?" e intentando hacer memoria.

- sí, en el suelo…como podrás comprobar.- Afirmó la castaña riendo suavemente, aunque después no le hizo ninguna el ver lo desconcertado que se encontraba su amigo.

- Anoche pasó algo Harry?.- Preguntó la chica intentando entender la situación.

- Ehhh…no no, tranquila.- Esquivó como pudo el moreno intentando reincorporarse, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, cosa que quedo patente con un pequeño quejido que dio al estar de pie y estirarse.

- No? Entonces…de dónde sacaste este libro? Si se puede saber claro…-Ahora sí, la expresión del chico cambió de sorpresa al verse atrapado en su "fechoría" y más tarde cambió a una de timidez y vergüenza, bajando la cabeza para no mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

- Bueno…verás…

- Qué pasa Harry?.- El chico no le respondió.- Hay algo que no me has contado…verdad? Te lo noto.- Lo acusó en cierto modo, mirándolo directamente e intentando intimidarlo para que así soltara prenda.

- Sí…- Y el chico se giró hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio y rebuscó algo, sacando un papel oscuro para después dárselo a Hermione.

- Qué es esto?.- Preguntó escandalizada después de haberlo leído.

- Me llegó la noche anterior…creo que es de mortífagos que aún no se han dado por vencidos…- Le respondió el chico sentándose en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Entiendo…pero por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? Mira que tuviste tiempo…estuvimos todo el día solos prácticamente y…-Pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Lo siento Herm…es que…bueno, no quería preocuparte…ya por demasiadas cosas has pasado como para aguantar esto…pero.- Y levantó la mano para que lo dejara continuar ya que la chica lo iba a interrumpir.- pero…si te sirve de consuelo, pensaba decírtelo hoy…de verdad.- Le dijo con una mirada sincera.

- Seguro?.- Le preguntó un tanto desconfiada la chica, a lo que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.- De acuerdo…y el libro qué? Lo compraste ayer mientras yo estaba en la luna o cómo fue eso?.- Le cuestionó curiosa la castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Pues sí, no te equivocas…aproveché que estabas en tu mundo para escaparme y preguntarle al Sr. Flourish algún libro de este tipo, que fuera realmente bueno y…aquí lo tienes!.- Le explicó señalándole el libro que tenía en sus manos.

- Vaya! Debió costarte una fortuna,no? Es uno de los pocos que habrá por el mundo por lo que parece…

- Es el ÚNICO Herm…me lo dijo el Sr. Flourish, se mostró bastante reacio al vendérmelo pero al final lo conseguí jejej.- Sonrió triunfante.- Y déjame decirte que está todo bajo control…creo.

- Cómo que crees que está todo controlado? Qué has hecho Harry?.- Le preguntó preocupada la chica.

- Hice un encantamiento, era…-Empezó a decir buscándolo en el libro para mostrárselo.- este! Mira a ver que te parece.- Le señaló la página y la chica comenzó con su lectura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras que Harry sacaba la ropa que se iba a poner y hacía la cama, Hermione acabó de leer y se quedó mirándolo pasmada.

- Harry…tu…has hecho este encantamiento? Tu?.- Le preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

- Sí! Yo solito! Jajaj qué te parece?.- Le dijo todo orgullosa señalándose con los dedos pulgares a el mismo.

- Esto no es algo para tomarse a risa Harry…hiciste un conjuro que nadie, repito, absolutamente NADIE ha conseguido hacer nunca…me has escuchado? Esto es…inaudito! Por Merlín!.- La chica se había levantado del asiento y andaba de un lado para otro señalándolo de vez en cuando con el dedo, ante lo que después volvía a negar con la cabeza sin querer creérselo.

- Herm…Hermi…-La llamaba el chico para que se tranquilizara y dejara de hablar sola diciendo cosas sin sentido.- Hermione!.- Exclamó al final y haciendo que la chica se detuviera en su andar y girara en redondo para mirarlo a la cara.- Quieres tranquilizarte? No ha pasado nada…ni va a pasar! Vale? Ahora por favor…podemos bajar a desayunar? Me muero de hambre!

- Ehhh..sí, claro! Esto…-Dejó el libro encima del escritorio del chico.- Voy bajando y así voy haciendo el desayuno…no te tardes!.- Y salió disparada de la habitación dejándolo solo para que se cambiara y se aseara un poco.

Se pasaron la mañana arreglando la casa y acondicionando algunas habitaciones, ya que algunos de los familiares se quedarían a dormir, otros volverían a sus casas. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, un coche aparcó frente a la casa de los Granger, haciendo que Jane, George, Hermione y Harry salieran al porche a recibirlos. Los recién llegados bajaron del coche y empezaron a sacar algunas cosas del maletero. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que George los llamaba y les hacía señas, al igual que la madre de Hermione, pero o se habían vuelto sordos y ciegos o algo pasaba. Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta "el encantamiento! No nos pueden ver ni oír!" pensó. Así que, intentó concentrarse en que éstos pudieran reparar en ellos, aunque no sabía si tendría resultados. Hermione lo miró interrogante, sabiendo que algo de eso estaba relacionado con el hechizo y vio como su amigo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y aunque los brazos los tenía caídos a cada lado, las manos las tenía abiertas como si estuviera realizando algún conjuro. Y entonces…

- Jane! George! Qué hacéis ahí parados?.- Gritaba un hombre de más o menos la edad del padre de Hermione, cosa que hizo a Harry dar un respingo, lo había conseguido.- Podríais echarnos una mano con las cosas,no gandules?.- Y también parecía bastante guasón a ojos del moreno.

- Michael! Pero si te hemos estado llamando desde hace media hora! Tendrás que ir a hacerte una revisión,eh?.-Le dijo Jane, mientras descendía los escalones del porche para encontrarse a mitad camino con el que parecía ser su hermano, a quien abrazó fuertemente, al igual que George aunque estos lo hicieron de forma un poco mas ruda.

- George! Cuanto tiempo…-Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Y dónde está mi Hermione!.-Haciéndose el despistado y como que no la veía por ningún lado.

- Tio! No te hagas el longui! Jajaj.- Y se acercó para darle un abrazo y dos besos.

- Pero si es que un día de estos de veré por la calle y no te reconoceré…estás impresionante Hermione…tu como los vinos! Mejoras con el paso de los años jajaj.- Le comentó su tio haciendo que la chica se pusiera más roja que un tomate y más si le decía esas cosas delante de Harry, el cual se había mantenido un poco al margen.

Mientras, George y Jane habían ido a ayudar y saludar a Violet (la mujer de Michael) y a Josh (su hijo). Estos hablaban animadamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al porche donde estaban Harry, Hermione y el tío Michael.

- Y este es tu novio Hermi?.- Le preguntó la tía Violet sin ningún reparo cuando llegó a su altura, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran del color de un semáforo en rojo.- Preséntamelo por favor! Esto no pasa todos los días.- Exclamó toda emocionada.

- Tía Violet! Pero que cosas dices? Claro que no! Harry….- Dijo volviéndose hacia él.- Te presento a mi tía Violet, mi tío Michael y a mi primo Josh, del que te hablé hace unos días. Harry es mi amigo…-Y ante la cara de su tía aclaró.- Solo somos amigos!

Después de este incidente todos pasaron adentro para empezar con algunos preparativos de la comida y hacer tiempo mientras los otros parientes llegaban. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el porche charlando, o al menos lo hacían Josh y Hermione ya que se tenían que poner al corriente de sus vidas. Por suerte, su primo sabía de la verdadera vida de Hermione, es decir, que tanto Harry como ella pertenecían al mundo mágico y aprovecharon para comentarle sobre la necesidad de esperar en el porche. Si Harry no era sabedor de la llegada de alguien la barrera protectora no permitiría el paso a quien fuera que intentara acceder a la casa. Por una parte era bastante tranquilizador, pero por otra al moreno empezaba a parecerle un engorro estar tan pendiente de quien entraba. "Todo sea por la seguridad de Hermione…" intentaba pensar el chico.

Al cabo de una hora ya se encontraban todos en el interior de la casa, aquello parecía un festín y había un montón de gente. Harry pensaba que probablemente luego no se acordaría de la mitad de nombres, pero lo intentaría. Ahora ya no había que preocuparse de nada, solo disfrutar de la fiesta…Por una vez en la vida, Harry se sintió como en familia, lo trataban bien, se reían con él, bromeaba junto con los tíos de Hermione y ésta parecía notar que su amigo se sentía a gusto, cosa que aún le hizo sonreír más. En un momento dado, se acercó a su oído entre risa y risa y le dijo:

- Esta también es tu familia.- Y al alejarse un poco de él la chica le sonrió radiante, a lo que Harry respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa…no podía ser más feliz, se dijo a sí mismo.

Hasta aquí!

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis algún reviews con opiniones y tal.

See you! Xoxo Marta31288


	6. Chapter 6

Wenasss! Aquí estoy con un nuevo chapter! Sólo decir, como siempre, que los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los familiares de Hermione, de acuerdo? Y nada más, espero que os guste!

Capítulo 6: Y todo gracias a ti.

La comida transcurrió muy amena, entre risas, chistes, anécdotas…y la tarde la pasaron, mayormente, en la piscina bañándose y tomando el sol. El primo de Hermione resultó ser de lo más simpático y Harry se llevaba estupendamente con él. Además, Josh tenía bastante interés en el quidditch, ya que la castaña había dejado caer que Harry era el mejor jugador de los últimos 100 años. Aunque el chico a veces no entendía muy bien el juego, Harry le prometió que si alguna vez tenía la posibilidad de ir a un partido importante de quidditch lo invitaría sin ningún tipo de problema. Los adultos mientras se entretenían en sus conversaciones tomando café y algún que otro licor bajo el toldo.

Y, aunque Hermione con toda su buena voluntad y dos dedos de frente le había estado poniendo crema protectora a su mejor amigo…este no había podido escapar de las consecuencias. Así que, cuando el chico acabó de bañarse y estaba por acabarse de poner una camisa en su habitación, entró Hermione aún con el bikini, ya que lo había dejado a él que se aseara primero.

- Aún no te has arreglado Herm?-Le preguntó el chico al verla acercarse a él con ese atuendo.

- Como me voy a arreglar si he dejado que te ducharas tu primero?.- Poniendose una mano en la cintura.- Bueno, a ver que te mire esa espalda antes de que te acabes de vestir…-Ante dicha petición, el chico dejó la camisa que se iba a poner encima de la cama y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la castaña.-Madre mía…esto va a tardar unos días en írsete, eh?.- Le advirtió mientras abría el bote de crema aftersun.

- Me escuece bastante…la verdad…-Comentaba el pobre chico al notar como le ponía la crema.- Mmmm…que fresquito!.- Ante esto la castaña rio suavemente, parecía un niño.

- Anda que…como no te ibas a poner así? Si es que pareces un vasito de leche! Ay mi yogurín!.- Le decía en plan broma y riéndose un poco más fuerte.

- Oye! De yogurín nada,eh? Que no soy tan pequeño…es más!.-Dijo levantando un dedo.- Soy más mayor que tú!

- Uy sí! Por un mes y medio…y a veces ni se nota!.- Comentó lo último en un susurro pero que aun así el moreno logró escuchar.

- Como dices?.-Y se giró rápidamente quedando frente a la chica, a la que s ele cayó el bote del susto.

Fue tan mala suerte, que cuando Harry dio un paso para acercarse a ella y hacerle cosquillas como forma de castigo por lo que había dicho, pisó el bote y salió disparada una gran cantidad de crema hacia arriba…más exactamente, el chorro fue a parar a la tripa y pecho de Hermione. Ésta, ante la sorpresa, no pudo evitar gritar, abrir los brazos abiertos e intentó dar un paso hacia atrás. Harry, al darse cuenta de que había sido él el causante, dejó de pisar rápidamente aunque sin querer dio un traspié hacia delante. A la pobre de Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban en el suelo, el moreno encima de la castaña, una pose muy poco adecuada teniendo en cuenta que estaban en casa de los padres de la chica. Para acabar de rematar el cuadro, como respuesta al grito que había dado Hermione, fueron llegando espectadores. Más concretamente, su tía Violet, su tío Michael, su madre, además de su tió Richard que resultaba ser el más bromista de toda la familia. El panorama que se encontraron fue increíble, más aún porque ninguno de los jóvenes parecía tener intención de moverse.

- Pero bueno! Que se supone que es esto?.-Exclamó la madre de la chica, aunque en cierto modo sabía que había sido un accidente y ambos se encontraban tan sorprendidos que no podían ni moverse.

Ante este grito, Harry y Hermione giraron las cabezas automáticamente y al ver que tenían público se pusieron del color del pelo de Ron.

- Yo…lo siento Herm! Perdona…ha sido sin querer…

- No no, tranquilo…no te preocupes, ha sido un accidente…-Decía la chica mientras intentaba quitarse un poco de la crema que tenía por el cuerpo y al fijarse en Harry se dio cuenta que el pobre al caer encima de ella también se había pringado todo el pecho y la tripa.

Ante la escena, nadie pudo evitar irrumpir en carcajadas, incluso los propios protagonistas, que aunque aún les duraba el sonrojo habían superado más o menos la situación. Después del incidente, la chica se marchó derechita a la ducha, dejando que Harry se acabara de arreglar. Aprovechando que ahora tenía un poco de fijador, el moreno vio su oportunidad de probarlo, plantándose frente a un espejo que había en su cuarto. Cuando creyó que más o menos había logrado acomodar su pelo, fue a visitar a su amiga a la habitación contigua, aunque esta vez si llamó a la puerta por precaución.

- Herm…como vas?.-Le preguntó desde afuera después de haber llamado a la puerta.

- Aún me falta un poco…si quieres ve bajando…-Escuchaba el chico su voz un poco acelerada como si se estuviera vistiendo.

Sin querer su cabeza proyectó la imagen de Hermione en paños menores, cosa que le hizo sacudir la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento. Pero otra vez, acudió a su memoria su cuerpo mojado, mientras nadaban en la piscina, con un bikini de color negro…Harry empezó a sudar, no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas… "Es mi mejor amiga…por favor!" Así que, después de decirle a Hermione que la esperaría abajo se fue a la cocina. Allí estaban las mujeres, como siempre, cocinando, cosa que no lograba entender muy bien el chico. De manera que, muy amablemente se puso a ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran.

- Que buen partido se ha cogido tu hija Jane!.- Comentó su tía Violet, la cual continuaba con la idea de que ambos jóvenes eran más que amigos.

- De qué hablas chica?.- LE preguntó Jane sin caer en la cuenta, ya que estaba un poco ocupada haciendo el postre.

- Pues de que va a ser? De mi querido Harry…míralo, que trabajador!.- Fue entonces cuando el chico se sorprendió de que estaban hablando de él, al igual que la madre de su amiga.

- La verdad es que Harry es un encanto…-Comentó Jane, la cual le guiñó un ojo al chico haciendo que este se sonrojara.- Aunque sé que ambos son solo amigos…a que si Harry?

- Por supuesto…Herm es mi mejor amiga…la mejor.- Acabó en un murmulló que quedó ahogado por la batidora que empezó a utilizar Jane.

-Ya estoy aquí!.-Anunció uno de los motivos de conversación, haciendo que Harry inmediatamente levantara la cabeza de los hojaldres rellenos que estaba haciendo y quedara con la boca seca por la visión que tenía delante.

Una Hermione completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado le sonreía entrando por la puerta de la cocina. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón debajo del pecho que hacía marcar su cintura, además de unos zapatos que aunque tenían poco tacón le hacían unas piernas estilizadas.

- Por fin hija! Pensaba que te habías quedado encerrada en el armario buscando algo que ponerte! Jajaj .-Le comentó su madre riéndose.

- Que exagerada eres mamá! Tampoco he tardado tanto…a que no Harry?.-Le preguntó al chico que seguía con la mirada fija en su amiga.

- Eh? No no…tranquila, además…te ves guapísima Herm.- La elogió el chico cuando al final recobró el habla, llegando a guiñarle un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- Gracias Harry…tu también te ves muy apuesto.- Sonrió complacida al inicio para después devolverle el gesto.

- Mira que dos! Lo que yo te diga Jane…lo que yo te diga!.- Continuaba diciendo su tía, mientras empezaba a dejar algunos cacharros en el lavavajillas.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su tía, Hermione se unió a la confección de hojaldres que estaba llevando a cabo Harry. El chico muy contento le enseñó cómo hacerlos, le iba mostrando paso a paso, cómo cortar la masa, luego a poner el relleno y por último a enrollarlos y dejarlos en una fuente para meterlos al horno. A la chica le pareció bastante sencillo para la buena pinta que tenía, así que…se apuró para hacer unos cuantos más entre risas y más comentarios por parte de su tía (como no). Pronto la cena estuvo lista y todos empezaron con el festín. En realidad se trataba de algo sencillo, a base de platos de picar, sin algo realmente pesado, pero que aún así acabaron bastante llenos. Y antes de terminar, una prima de Hermione, Elisabeth, y su novio, Daniel, que habían acudido a la cena ya que para desgracia de ellos trabajaban los sábados por la tarde también, hicieron el anuncio de su boda para finales del mes siguiente.

- Pero por qué tan pronto?.- Preguntó media familia después de felicitar a los novios.

- Pues es que…no hay por qué esperar!.- Exclamó emocionada Elisabeth cogiendo de la mano a Daniel.- O tu qué dices Dan? Fue él quien dijo de casarnos tan pronto,eh?.- Acabó dirigiéndose al resto y ante lo que todos sonrieron.

- Es verdad…por mí como si nos casábamos mañana…pero hay que tener un respeto a los padres y me gustaría que me dierais vuestro consentimiento para casarme con Elisabeth, así como que estuvierais presentes en la boda…-Dijo sinceramente el chico mirando a los padres para después dirigir sus ojos hacia su novia.- Elisabeth es…la mujer de mi vida.- Completó.

Ante estas palabras nadie pudo evitar sonreír y las mujeres, para variar, emitieron un más que audible "oooohhhh". Evidentemente los padres dieron su aprobación para que el casamiento se llevara a cabo la penúltima semana del mes de agosto, ya que Elisabeth quería que su primita pudiera estar presente el día más feliz de su vida.

- Harry tu también estás invitado claro…así que…ya tienes trabajo encontrando un traje para ti y aguantando a mi prima mientras busca uno para ella jajaja.- Con su comentario Harry puso primero una cara de terror, para luego al ver que todos empezaron a reírse supuso que había sido un broma.- No no, pero te lo digo en serio…Hermi es muy complicada para estas cosas…

- Venga Elis...que tu tampoco te quedas atrás guapa!.- Le retrucó la castaña, que aunque le hacía gracia porque en cierto modo era verdad, su prima también cumplía con esos requisitos para ser catalogada como "delicada para la ropa" (esto no me gusta porque me pica aquí, esto es demasiado corto, esto lleva mucha puntilla, ese color no me queda bien...y un largo etcétera).

La discusión siguió un rato más en la que en realidad al final solo intervenían que las mujeres de la familia, acabando con una conversación de vestidos candidatos para la boda. A continuación, empezó lo que realmente les gustaba a todos, los concursos de canto y algún que otro baile que se echaban entre ellos. Habían empezado a jugar a una especia de singstar, un videojuego que tenía un listado de canciones y el cual puntuaba quien era el que mejor había conseguido interpretar la canción. El ambiente era de burlas por los desafines y risas entre medio de una canción cuando alguien se perdía intentando seguir la letra. Cuando al final acabó de cantar su tío Michael, el cual para opinión de todos seguía siendo igual de torpe, éste dijo:

- Ahora sí! La verdadera estrella de la noche! Con todos vosotros…Hermione Granger!.- Y todos irrumpieron en aplausos y carcajadas, mientras que la susodicha se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a dónde estaba su tío intentando controlarse la risa; pero antes de darle el micrófono la sorprendió y dijo.- Y con qué nos va a deslumbrar esta noche Srta. Granger?.- Le preguntó poniéndole el micrófono cerca de la boca como si estuviera entrevistándola.

- Bueno…me parece que la ocasión es ideal para promocionar mi nuevo single que saldrá el próximo 30 de julio.- Le respondió con verdaderos dotes de actuación, haciendo que todos volvieran a carcajearse.- Se titula "Hot 'N cold" es…divertida, espero que os guste.- Acabó la chica haciendo el paripé, aunque todos sabían qué canción le tocaba ya que lo ponía en el televisor.

- Pues…con todos ustedes…Hermione Granger y su nuevo single! Hot 'N cold!.- Todos rieron y empezó la música.

Harry miraba sorprendido a su amiga, debido a su poco conocimiento de la música no sabía de qué canción se trataba, pero aún así era consciente que la chica se estaba luciendo. También era verdad que parecía que Hermione no estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo por cantar, con lo cual el moreno dedució que en realidad su amiga, ahí donde la veía, parecía tener una buena voz "y yo sin saberlo!" se dijo a sí mismo mientras la admiraba. No había perdido el hilo ni una sola vez y encima aún tenía tiempo de moverse, era increíble. Finalmente, la castaña acabó la última frase y todos los presentes aplaudieron.

- Hermione! Cada año te superas guapa!.- Le dijo su primo, el cual levantó una mano para que Hermione se la chocara.

- Tu crees? Yo me veo igual guapo!.- Le dijo en plan broma la chica al tiempo que le revolvía un poco el pelo.

- Wow Herm! Me has dejado…-Empezó a decir el moreno una vez tuvo a la castaña sentada a su lado.- Eres…eres…

- Harry! Aterriza! Jajaj que tampoco es para tanto.- Le decía Hermione entre risas por la reacción de su amigo.

- Como que no? Te lo tenías bien callado…cantas estupendamente…vaya! Aún estoy alucinando jajaj.- Dijo echándose para atrás en la silla que estaba sentado con una cara de asombro.

- Venga ya Harry…quita esa cara de pasmarote! Tendrás que acostumbrarte…-Le respondió la chica medio riéndose, "pobrecillo, que sorpresa se ha llevado" pensaba.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras seguían con el "concurso", Harry le dijo por lo bajo a la castaña que se iba un momento al baño. Cuando iba a salir del aseo y estaba mirándose en el espejo para asegurarse que su pelo seguía en el sitio "parece que el fijador ese no va tan mal" pensó sonriéndose, lo notó. Era una sensación extraña, nunca había sentido nada igual hasta el punto que tuvo que agarrarse del lavabo. "Qué me está pasando?" su respiración empezó a agitarse y su pulso iba a mil. En un principio se le pasó por la mente que se trataba de una subida de fiebre o algo por el estilo. Pero no, esto era diferente. Notaba una sensación repentina, de un momento a otro paraba y segundos después sentía como un impacto extraño dentro de él que le sacudía su interior. Estaba empezando a sudar y se estaba poniendo nervioso, cosa que no le convenía. Cualquier alteración de este tipo le provocaría una explosión de poder, los objetos comenzarían a levitar y no era el mejor día para eso, más que nada teniendo en cuenta que en la casa había más de una decena de personas que eran muggles. Intentó serenarse, aprovechando esos segundos de tregua, se mojó la cara con agua y se secó. Respiró hondo y salió del baño. Pero antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras para bajar donde se encontraba toda la familia jugando, entró a su cuarto. Tenía un presentimiento y más le valía estar equivocado. Lo único que se le ocurría que podría ser el causante de su extraña sensación no era nada bueno. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la ventana, tenía que asegurarse, no podía correr riesgos, aunque sabía que aún así pasaría la noche intranquilo. Descorrió lentamente la cortina y miró al exterior.

Ahí estaba la razón de su malestar. Para su mala suerte no se había equivocado. Una decena de mortífagos estaban intentando romper el escudo protector que rodeaba a la casa con diferentes hechizos, los cuales al golpear en la barrera hacían sentir a Harry esas extrañas sacudidas en su interior. "No puede ser…por qué justamente hoy?" dijo en voz alta Harry empezando a enfadarse.

- Por qué justamente hoy qué, Harry?.- Su amiga se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con una expresión de confusión.- Qué ocurre?

- Herm…-El chico no sabía cómo explicárselo, lo único que quería era poner a todos a salvo.- Quiero que hagas una cosa…- Dijo al final el moreno secándose un poco el sudor de la frente.

- Te encuentras bien Harry? Qué pasa?.- Le cuestionó mientras se acercaba más a él con cara preocupada.

- Escúchame Hermione.- El utilizar su nombre entero la dejó desconcertada.- Quiero que no salgas de casa…para nada, me entiendes?.- Le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y dándole una mirada de súplica.

- Harry…por favor, dime qué pasa! No puedo hacer eso si no me explicas…- Pero no pudo acabar porqué el moreno la interrumpió.

- No hay tiempo para explicar…quiero que te quedes con tu familia abajo, de acuerdo? No puedes dejarlos solos…- La chica le miraba a los ojos desconcertada, más aún viendo la expresión de determinación de su amigo.- Me has entendido? Lo harás?.- Le pidió el moreno tomándole la cara entre las manos.

- Si…está bien…pero a donde vas tu? Quiero ir contigo!.- Le respondió apartándole sus manos de la cara medio enfadada porqué le ocultara las cosas.

- Yo estaré afuera…no te preocupes por mi, vale? Estaré bien…no salgas hasta que yo entre…venga vamos!.- Y cogió a la chica de la mano saliendo apresuradamente de su cuarto.

Una vez abajo, el chico la dejó a la entrada del salón, donde se encontraban todos ajenos a lo que en realidad ocurría en el exterior. Harry cada vez se podía controlar menos, estaba nervioso, sudaba, le temblaban las manos…y Hermione era consciente de su estado, por lo que se negaba a dejarlo sólo.

- Déjame ir contigo! Será más fácil!.- Discutían afuera del salón.

- No! Necesito que te quedes aquí dentro, solo si tardo mucho…sal.- Acabó el chico en un murmullo.

Hermione, sin poder contenerse le dio un abrazo, no podía hacer lo que le pedía, pero sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón, alguien tenía que quedarse con ellos y ella era la más indicada. Le suplicó que no tardara antes de verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta, hasta que finalmente la abrió y salió de la casa.

La castaña se quedó parada, no se atrevía a entrar al salón, pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que poner buena cara, como si no pasara nada. Respiró hondo y entró con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás le había dado ni a la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Pero desde luego su actuación fue brillante, porque ninguno de los presentes reparo en la angustia que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Sin que nadie se percatara, se acercó lentamente a la ventana, no podía estar allí sentada riéndole las gracias a su tío, sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba afuera, haciendo frente a quien saber qué cosa. Así que…por lo menos miraría por la ventana para asegurarse que todo iba a bien. Al echar un primer vistazo solo vio a Harry parado en medio del jardín y cuando miró más allá, se dio cuenta que había más de diez mortífagos atacando la casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo… "tengo que hacer algo…no puedo dejar a Harry solo con esto" se dijo a sí misma. Y pensado y hecho, disimuladamente se acercó a su madre y le dijo en voz clara para no levantar sospechas "mamá, puedes venir un momento?" y la mujer sin ningún tipo de sospecha la siguió hasta llegar a la cocina, dejando al resto que casi ni se molestaron en escuchar la interrupción de la chica.

- Mamá, tengo que pedirte un favor.- Le dijo seria la castaña, cosa que hizo extrañar a su madre.

- Cariño…qué pasa? Le ha ocurrido algo a Harry?.- Le preguntó preocupada, ya que como todas las madres, se percató de que algo no andaba bien, además de que el moreno no había vuelto a aparecer desde su salida al baño.

- Bueno…algo de eso es…la cosa es que tengo que pedirte que nadie, absolutamente nadie salga de la casa…de acuerdo?.-Le pidió seriamente la chica.

- Pero por qué? Qué pasa? No entien…

- Mamá no hay tiempo, tengo que ayudar a Harry…no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que entre sin saber…

- Pero Hermione hija…dónde está Harry?- Le cuestionó empezando a desesperarse la pobre mujer ante el mutismo de la chica.

- Está afuera…unos mortífagos de han aparecido y…-Vio como su madre se ponía pálida.- pero tranquila mamá…ni él ni yo dejaremos que entren y que os hagan nada…me has entendido? Pero tienes que entrar al salón, estar como si nada…que nadie note nada, vale?.- Su madre simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, parecía que había quedado en estado de shock, hasta que al fin respondió.

- Está bien…haré lo que me pides…pero por favor, no os arriesguéis…-Terminó Jane, abrazando a su hija.

- Estaremos bien mamá, hemos enfrentado cosas peores que esto jaja te lo puedo asegurar.- Intentó aligerar la situación la castaña.- Ahora debo salir…tengo que ayudarle, no tardaremos!.-Y ante esto último salió rápidamente de la cocina y se dirigió con pasos decididos a la puerta principal de la casa.

Harry estaba a punto de empezar a lanzar los primeros maleficios, ya que se había detenido un tiempo aprovechando la función del escudo y debilitar más aún a sus contrincantes. Además, había tenido tiempo en una posible estrategia, aunque en realidad, contando con los privilegios de la barrera podía actuar prácticamente a su antojo, ya que los mortífagos no podían verle. Estaba levantando los brazos hacia el frente para empezar su ataque cuando sus oponentes habían cambiado de estrategia. Con el paso de los minutos y los numerosos intentos frustrados por atravesar la barrera se habían dado cuenta de que se trataba de un encantamiento muy poderoso, demasiado para actuar de manera individual. Así que, como último recurso, utilizaron otra estratagema. Todos los mortífagos atacaron al mismo tiempo, apuntando hacia el mismo punto, utilizando el mismo maleficio. Eso complicó las cosas a Harry, el cual ante esto empezó a sentir tal malestar que aunque hizo lo imposible por aguantar no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó de rodillas. Fue ese el momento en que la puerta principal se abrió y Hermione se encontró con un panorama desalentador.

- Harry!.- Lo llamó preocupada y sin poderlo evitar corrió a su lado.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en su propio malestar que no escuchó la puerta ni los pasos de la chica, hasta que ésta se arrodilló delante de él y le sostuvo la cara entre las manos.

- Herm…qué…qué haces aquí?.- Logró decir al final el chico, al cual le costaba un esfuerzo hablar.

- Pensabas a caso que te iba a dejar solo con los locos estos?.- Bromeó la castaña, haciendo que Harry curvara los labios en un intento de sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca.- Venga Harry…tu puedes! Estoy contigo…confío en ti!.- Le animó Hermione, aún con la cara del chico entre sus manos y echándole el pelo hacia atrás.- Puedes hacerlo! Vamos!

Ante estas palabras y mirando los ojos de su mejor amiga, Harry notó como si le hubieran dado una inyección de energía y valor. Puso una de sus manos encima de una de las de Hermione, se la apretó ligeramente y antes de apartársela de la cara le dio un casto beso en la muñeca, gesto que hizo a la castaña sonreir y sonrojarse, contagiándole dicha sonrisa al moreno. Finalmente la cogió de la mano y se levantaron para plantar cara a aquellos que esperaban por ellos. Hermione, sacó su varita y antes de empezar a lanzar maleficios a diestro y siniestro miró a su amigo…quería su aprobación en el inicio. El chico, sin más dilación le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y antes que ella, fue él el que, con el uso de su mano para asombro de su amiga, proyectó el primer rayo rojo sobre uno de los mortífagos. Fue entonces cuando, una vez inaugurada la "fiesta", Hermione se animó a participar.

Los mortífagos intentaban cubrirse de todos los maleficios que aparecían de la nada, pero les era imposible, no tenían suficiente tiempo y prácticamente todos llegaban a su destino. Finalmente, después de media hora combatiendo algunos empezaron a desaparecerse directamente, sin siquiera pararse a recoger a sus compañeros inconscientes, dejándolos a merced de la justicia mágica. Una vez creyeron que no quedaba nadie en el perímetro, con un simple "carpe retractum", ataron con cuerdas mágicas a todos aquellos mortífagos que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

- Creo que es un poco extraño que haya gente tirada en la calle, vestida de esa forma y con cuerdas brillantes…no crees Herm?.- Le preguntó Harry después.

- Si…tienes razón…entonces…-Sin más dilación, la chica conjuro un hechizo desilusionador, que a simple vista hacía parecer que no había nada en la calle.

- Mucho mejor…ahora tendremos que avisar a la orden.- Anunció el chico, entrando por fin a la casa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.- Y cómo lo hago? No tenemos lechuza…

- Lo haremos por chimenea…vamos al estudio, allí hay una y es la que tenemos activada.- Le respondió la chica y adelantó a su amigo antes de que el empezara a subir las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación, la castaña sacó del cajón del escritorio un recipiente con polvos, los cuales los echó a la chimenea y diciendo alto y claro "despacho de la profesora McGonagall", apareció ante ellos dicho lugar. Los dos jóvenes se arrodillaron ante la chimenea y empezaron a llamarla, con el objetivo de que fuese ella la que avisara al resto de la Orden.

- Profesora McGonagall! Hay alguien?.- Reclamaba la chica.

Hasta que después de varios intentos, acudió a su encuentro una mujer entrada en años y con bata de noche…parecía que la habían pillado a punto de irse a dormir, cosa que a Harry le hizo algo de gracia y ante una mirada severa de su amiga intentó controlarse, al menos hasta que dieran por finalizada la conversación.

- Srta. Granger? A qué debo su llamada a estas horas? Sr. Potter?.- Preguntó la mujer extrañada de verlos en su chimenea.

- Verá Profesora…se han presentado algunos mortífagos frente a mi casa, pero hemos conseguido detener a algunos…- Hermione dejó de hablar un momento para que la mujer asimilara la noticia y dejara de mirarlos con ojos desorbitados.- Sólo queríamos avisarles para que vengan a por los que conseguimos apresar…

- Qué han hecho qué? Por Merlín! Ahora mismo vamos para allá, avisaré a la Orden…-Iba a incorporarse de la silla que había ocupado mientras hablaban pero volvió a fijar su vista en ellos.- Podéis iros a descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ello…ya mañana me comunicaré con ustedes y me informarán de cómo ha ocurrido todo, de acuerdo?

- Si señora.- Respondió la castaña y Harry simplemente asintió, aunque en el último momento se acordó de algo.

- Profesora! Antes de que vengan…por si intentan cualquier cosa…no podrán acercarse a la casa, de acuerdo? Hay un escudo protector que hice yo anoche…es por eso que hemos salido ilesos del ataque.- La mujer asintió entendiendo.- De todas maneras, mañana lo explicaré mejor…que pase una buena noche profesora.

- Buenas noches Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger, que descansen.- Finalizó la conversación la mujer.

Ante esto último, Harry se reincorporó y se sentó en una silla, apoyando los codos en sus muslos y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Hermione lo miraba desde el suelo, donde había estado sentada durante toda la conversación. No sabía muy bien que decirle, pero sabía que se encontraba bastante agotado, además de estar cansado de la misma historia de siempre.

- Harry…-Lo llamó suavemente al tiempo que se acercó de manera lenta hasta quedar frente a él de rodillas.- Estás bien?.- Le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

- Si…-Respondió el chico en una especie de suspiro.- Estoy cansado…eso es todo, no te preocupes.- Le comentó levantando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada marrón de su amiga.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Harry…has tenido valor y fuerza…-Le sonrió la castaña, siguiendo con sus caricias en la cabellera del chico.- Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste otra vez…

- Y todo gracias a ti.- Le respondió el moreno, agradecido.- Sin ti…aún teniendo el escudo…no lo habría conseguido…como siempre, eres tú la que hace que pueda conseguirlo…

- No digas eso tontito…tu te llevas la mayor parte, ya quisiera tener yo tu valentía jaja.- Le sonrió la chica, haciendo que él automáticamente se la devolviera.

- Pero y qué? La valentía no siempre lo es todo…puede que ayude, pero sin tenerte a ti a mi lado…no conseguiría ni la mitad de las cosas…muchas gracias Herm.- Y para sorpresa de la chica, el moreno se acercó para abrazarla cálidamente, haciendo que ella se emocionara por la efusividad manifestada por su amigo.

- Vaya...me tendré que acostumbrar a estos arrebatos tuyos,eh?.-Le decía suavemente la castaña mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del chico, reconfortándolo.- Pero creo que uno se acostumbra muy fácil a las cosas buenas jaja.- Rió suavemente, haciendo que él también se contagiara de su risa.

- Eres muy importante para mí Herm…no lo dudes nunca.- Le dijo casi en un susurro el moreno y provocando un escalofrío en la joven.

- Tu también lo eres para mí, lo sabes…siempre estaré contigo.- Le dijo segura la chica después de un suspiro.- Será mejor que bajemos y hagamos acto de presencia antes de que a mi madre le de algo jajaja.- Ambos rieron mientras salían del estudio, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Las risas se escuchaban mientras descendían las escaleras y no podían evitar contagiarse. Fue entonces cuando Harry se acordó de la pobre Profesora McGonagall, desternillándose de la risa al tener la imagen en la cabeza. Hermione, cuando supo la causa sin poder contenerse, aunque lo intentó, acabó sucumbiendo a las carcajadas, acompañando a su amigo.

- Te la imaginas un día por los pasillos de Hogwarts así? Con la malla esa en la cabeza?.- Le decía Harry, que casi no podía ni hablar al imaginársela.

- Madre mia! No digas más por favor…-De verdad que lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar reírse.- Me siento mal! No puedo burlarme de un profesor Harry!.- Pero después de decir eso y quedarse seria, no podía contenerse y acababa partiéndose de la risa otra vez junto a su amigo.

- Y para ducharse se pondrá un gorrito de esos?.- Se le ocurrió al moreno, secándose las lagrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas.

- Ay ay! Por Merlín! Eso tiene que estar censurado!.-Rió mientras se tapaba los ojos, como no queriendo ver lo que Harry había mencionado, pero se ve que no había logrado no imaginárselo y exclamó.- Por favor! Se me ponen los pelos de punta!.- Ante su comentario Harry se carcajeó más aún.

Y así siguieron un tiempo más, imaginándose a los profesores en situaciones poco apropiadas desde el punto de vista de un alumno. Los adultos seguían a su rollo, con las canciones y algunos jugando a cartas ya que el cantar no era su fuerte, aunque otros simplemente se divertían riéndose de aquellos que se atrevían a pronunciar alguna nota. A los dos jóvenes se les había sumado Josh, el primo de Hermione, que al igual no contribuían en nada a que se olvidara de la pobre profesora McGonagall.

- A este paso voy a soñar con ella…por favor! Dejadlo ya o acabaré traumatizada!.- Los tres rieron porqué aunque quisieran la imagen era demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.

- Cuando se lo digamos a Ron…lamentará habérselo perdido jajaj.-Comentó Harry, ya tranquilizándose un poco y recostándose en el sofá.

Cerca de las 12, la mayoría de los familiares anunciaron que se iban ya a sus casas, ya que como no vivían muy lejos podían irse a dormir a sus respectivos hogares. Los que sí se quedaron fueron su primo, el tío Michael y tía Violet, los que aún se quedaron un rato hablando con los padres de su amiga. Por su parte, Josh se fue en compañía de Harry a su cuarto, ya que para aprovechar la cama que había debajo de la del moreno, dormiría en su habitación. Así, después de despedirse de su amiga y haber mantenido una larga conversación, todos se dejaron envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y hasta aquí!

Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado…Por cierto! Lo de la canción que canta Hermione, supongo que la conoceréis…es que era la que más se adecuaba en mi opinión al momento de risas y tal…para aquellos que no sepan cual es, la cantante es Katy Perry, vale? Y bueno, me parecía que como era en plan cachondeo…no quedaba mal! Pero en otros capítulos nuestra castaña cantará canciones de distintos estilos, ya veremos ya!jaja

Intentaré no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización, aunque no prometo nada porqué tengo unas cuantas cosas que atender de la universidad…pero lo intentaré,ok?

Espero vuestros reviews! Y muchas gracias por leer a los nuevos y a los que me siguen!

See you!


End file.
